Kick Then Kiss
by shyfukuru
Summary: Jungkook baru saja berusia 20 tahun tapi ayahnya memaksa dia menikah dengan kepala mafia Kim Taehyung yang terkenal keji. Dihadiri gangster-mafia seram di upacara pernikahannya, Jungkook tak habis pikir apa yang akan terjadi dengan masa depannya nanti. BTS VKOOK/TAEKOOK FF. Yaoi. V!Seme JK!Uke
1. The Father's Request

KICK THEN KISS

A VKOOk/TAEKOOK's Fanfiction by _**shyfukuru**_

 **Please do not do plagiarism** each work is very meaningful for the artist. Thankyou.

Yaoi, V!Seme JK!Uke, that could be mean a romantic relationship between two boys.

 **Mature** Content

Romance, Crime

"Joongkook baru saja berusia 20 tahun tapi ayahnya memaksa dia menikah dengan kepala mafia Kim Taehyung yang terkenal keji. Dihadiri gangster seram di upacara pernikahannya, Jungkook tak habis pikir apa yang akan terjadi dengan masa depannya."

 **Kick Then Kiss Chapter 1** : The Father's Request

Sebuah Mercedes-Benz melaju melewati gerbang _mansion_ mewah milik seseorang yang namanya ternama di bisnis gelap Korea. Langit yang gelap memberi kesan kontras yang sangat tajam saat dibandingkan dengan warna _mansion_ tersebut yang berwarna putih bersih dan lampu-lampunya yang bersinar terang.

Mobil itu berhenti tepat di depan pintu masuk yang dijaga begitu banyak pria-pria tangguh disana. Sang supir mobil keluar dari mobil dan berlari kecil ke pintu penumpang kemudian membukanya. Keluarlah seorang pria paruh baya dari dalam mobil, ia mencoba berdiri tegap dengan bantuan tongkat kayunya, lengannya mengibas menyuruh supirnya itu untuk tidak membantu dan mengikutinya kemudian ia berjalan pelan memasuki _mansion_.

Seorang pria dengan tubuh tegap sehat menghampiri pria tua itu. "Tuan sudah menunggu didalam. Mari saya antar anda." Pria tua itu mengikuti pria yang tadi. Mereka masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan kerja pemilik _mansion_ besar ini. Penerangannya minim dan hanya di tengah ruangan, begitu remang-remang bahkan sudut ruangannya gelap sekali. Pria tua itu berdiri didepan meja kerja disana. Suara pintu tertutup, pria yang mengantarnya tadi sudah keluar.

Pria tua itu meneguk salivanya kasar. "Kim, aku disini." Ucap si pria tua dan langkah kaki dari depannya mulai mendekati.

Wajah dengan rahang tegas itu menyempurnakan wajah rupawan laki-laki yang keluar dari gelapnya sudut ruangan. Senyum memesonanya ia berikan kepada pria paruh baya itu.

"Selamat datang, Tuan Jeon." Suaranya yang dalam memecah kesunyian ruangan. "Kudengar kau menawarkan hal bagus untukku."

Tuan Jeon terbatuk dahulu. "Benar, dan kuharap kau menerimanya." Pria bermarga Kim itu tersenyum miring. "Biar kudengar dulu, duduklah." Ia menunjuk sofa berwarna merah _maroon_ di ruangan itu. Tuan Jeon duduk disana dan pria Kim itu duduk diseberangnya. Pria Kim itu baru saja ingin menuangkan minuman anggur dari botolnya kegelas, tapi Tuan Jeon langsung mencegahnya. "Aku tidak ingin bersantai, banyak hal yang harus kukatakan padamu. Pria Kim itu mengangguk. "Katakan."

"Kau lihat aku, Kim? Kau bisa tahu umurku tidak lama lagi."

"Aku bisa lihat itu." Tuan Jeon batuk lagi.

"Malaikat kematian sudah menyapaku di mimpi burukku, aku tidak tahu kapan dia akan menjemputku." Pria Kim itu menggangguk lagi. "Karena itu aku harus menyelesaikan sesuatu sebelum itu." Tuan Jeon mengeluarkan satu lembar foto. Disana tercetak wajah pria muda yang tersenyum lebar dengan wanita berumur, kecantikan mudanya masih bersisa disana. Mereka terlihat begitu bahagia.

"Wanita itu istriku, dia meninggal 6 bulan lalu. Dan anak laki-laki disana anakku satu-satunya, umurnya baru saja 20 tahun kemarin." Pria Kim itu melihat sekilas kemudian menatap dalam Tuan Jeon.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" Tuan Jeon tertawa disela-sela batuknya yang kasar.

"Aku tahu kau sudah mengerti Kim. Aku ini mafia besar, usahaku masih berkembang dan kuat, anak buahku banyak. Tapi, umurku akan segera berhenti." Tuan Jeon terbatuk lagi. "Anakku itu berbeda dengan anak-anak mafia lainnya, Kim. Dia dibesarkan ibunya seperti pemuda normal saja, dia polos padahal aku punya banyak musuh, dan sekarang dia masih begitu muda. Aku akan mati Kim. Aku tidak bisa menjaganya lagi. Aku tidak mau anakku mati ditangan pesaing-pesaingku yang ingin merebut usahaku. Mereka juga mafia, mereka itu kuat."

"Katakan apa yang kau minta dariku." Pria Kim itu berujar dingin menatap lurus kedalam mata Tuan Jeon. Pria paruh baya itu seperti ingin menangis, keriput diwajahnya dan kantung besar dibawah matanya membuat pria tua ini makin menyedihkan.

"Kau ini sangat kuat didalam dunia yang kita geluti, Kim Taehyung. Aku ingin kau menjaga anakku. Kau jaga dia, kau juga latih dia untuk menjadi seorang pria." Kim Taehyung tersenyum kecil namun tetap tenang.

"Kenapa kau pikir aku mau melakukannya? Aku tidak punya waktu dengan anak kecil." Tuan Jeon tertawa keras.

"Ingat Kim Taehyung, ingatlah kau berhutang budi padaku. Aku yang melindungimu dari semua orang saat kau membunuh ayahmu sendiri dulu. Bayarlah aku dengan ini, Kim." Taehyung mendesis.

"Oh kau benar Tuan Jeon, terimakasih mengingatkanku. Kau tahu aku ini harus membalas budi ya. Kau cerdas untuk ukuran orang yang akan mati." Taehyung tersenyum miring. "Baiklah akan kubalas jasamu, tapi aku ada pertanyaan. Kau ingin anakmu hidup normal dibawah pengawasanku? Kau kehilangan akalmu?"

"Aku tidak bisa memaksa ia hidup normal seperti sebelumnya, banyak orang yang ingin dia mati untuk membalaskan dendam mereka padaku, mau tidak mau dia harus hidup sepertiku bila ingin hidup. Aku ingin dia kuat menghadapi situasi yang aku turunkan padanya. Karena itu bantu dia. Kim Taehyung kau harus membantuku, kau bisa ambil alih semua usahaku tapi berjanjilah untuk menjaganya."

Kim Taehyung tertawa. "Bagus juga tawaranmu Jeon." Pria muda itu melihat kembali foto yang tergeletak di meja, iamenjilat bibirnya. "Tapi kau tahu? Aku punya rencana yang lebih baik..." Tuan Jeon menatap tajam Taehyung.

"Apa rencanamu Taehyung. Jangan permainkan aku."

"Biarkan aku menikahi putramu." Ucap Taehyung. Tuan Jeon yang mendengarnya langsung murka.

"Apa-apaan ini Kim Taehyung sudah kubilang jangan permainkan aku!" Taehyung tersenyum melihat Tuan Jeon yang murka, matanya menatap pria muda itu begitu berapi-api.

"Aku tidak mempermainkanmu Jeon. Aku serius." Tuan Jeon mendecih.

"Kau ini _gay_? Kau suka sesama jenis?" Taehyung menyeringai. "Aku suka anakmu." Tuan Jeon melotot.

"Dengar, Jeon. Aku akan mengucapkannya sekali lagi. Biarkan aku menikahi anakmu. Dia akan mendapat perlindungan dariku juga kujamin hartamu aman dibawah pengawasanku, dan anakmu bisa mengambil alih saat dia siap. Aku tidak tertarik dengan hartamu sejujurnya, jika kau mau tahu. Dan kau pasti tahu, jika dia menikah denganku, posisinya akan kuat, tidak akan ada yang berani semena-mena dengannya, kujamin itu. Dan kau bisa mati dengan damai. Tamat." Tuan Jeon tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Sungguh tawaran Taehyung sangat menguntungkan untuknya. Tapi yang benar saja, dia akan menikahkan anak laki-lakinya dengan pria? Tuan Jeon tidak bisa menerimanya.

"Kau gila Kim Taehyung. Ingat kau harus membalas budimu! Lakukan apa yang aku minta sebelumnya!" Taehyung terkekeh. "Itu pasti. Tapi tak terpikirkan kah kau kalau tawaranku lebih menguntungkan untuk mu. Dan aku tidak berniat melakukan tawaranmu, kau memaksa aku Jeon? Tidak ada gunanya, kau tidak mampu menyerangku tapi waktu hidupmu akan segera habis. Pikirkanlah, siapa lagi yang bisa menawarkan sesuatu yang begitu menguntungkan seperti tawaranku." Senyum Taehyung makin melebar saat melihat pria tua didepannya mulai goyah.

"Pikirkanlah Jeon."

"BRENGSEK KAU!" Tuan Jeon mengumpat. Pria tua itu langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan bergegas keluar dari sana meninggalkan Taehyung yang tersenyum puas.

 **Kick** **Then** **Kiss** by _shyfukuru_

"Jeon Jungkook keluarlah! Kau bukan anak kecil lagi!" Tuan Jeon berteriak kepintu kamar putranya. Jeon muda itu mengunci dirinya dikamar. Suasanya di kediaman Jeon begitu berat karena kepala keluarganya sedang dalam emosi yang memuncak.

"Kau harus menerimanya Jeon Jungkook!"

Jeon muda tetap diam membisu, tidak berniat membalas kata-kata ayahnya, ataupun membuka kamarnya. Tuan Jeon masih meneriakinya diluar tapi ia tidak peduli, Jeon muda malahan bergelung di kasurnya menutupi dirinya dengan selimut. Sudah lama ia tidak berdebat dengan ayahnya, dan sekarang mereka berdebat dengan penuh emosi amarah. Dia lelah hingga tidak butuh waktu lama untuknya jatuh kealam mimpi.

Jeon Jungkook terbangun dari mimpinya. Kepalanya pusing, dan badannya terasa sulit digerakan. Saat ia membuka mata ternyata dia sudah ada didalam mobil dengan kedua lengannya dicekal dua pria berbadan kekar. Dia bingung dengan situasinya namun saat dia melihat pria yang duduk disamping supir ia tahu kalau ia sedang diculik oleh ayahnya sendiri.

"Yang benar saja!" Pekik Jeon Muda. Tuan Jeon sekilas melihat Jungkook dari kaca spion. "Diamlah." Jungkook membuka mulutnya tak percaya. Ayahnya menculiknya anaknya sendiri. Jeon muda mengalihkan matanya kejendela mobil. Pemandangan jalanan yang begitu asing, dan orang-orang asing yang berlalu-lalang. Astaga dia tidak berada di Korea.

"Kita ada dimana?!"

"Kanada." Ucap singkat Tuan Jeon. Jungkook membulatkan matanya, dia benar-benar jauh dari rumah dan Entah kenapa langit sudah gelap saja.

Mobil yang dikendarai Jungkook melaju dengan tenang, tidak ada kemacetan hingga tanpa disadari sudah sampai didepan bangunan mewah yang sepertinya hotel. Tuan Jeon keluar lebih dulu dan Jeon Jungkook dipaksa keluar dari mobil. Disaat pegangan tangan penjaga Jungkook melemah dengan segera Jungkook langsung menarik tangannya dan berlari menjauh. Aksi Jungkook yang tiba-tiba membuat semua orang kebingungan, tapi kedua penjaga tadi dengan sigap langsung mengejar Jungkook. Tuan Jeon melempar tongkat berdirinya. "Anak itu! Yang benar saja!"

Jungkook berlari tanpa tahu kemana dia berlari. Melewati kerumunan orang asing yang sedang sibuk dengan urusan mereka. Keringat becucuran dari dahinya. Dia memang tidak melihat lagi orang yang mengejarnya tapi dia yakin kalau dia berhenti pasti dia langsung tertangkap apalagi wajah Asia nya yang bisa langsung dikenali diantara semua orang di negara ini.

 **Bruk—** Jungkook terjatuh, kakinya sudah lemas untuk berlari. Orang-orang disekitarnya langsung melihatnya dan bertanya apa dia baik-baik saja, tapi Jeon muda tidak peduli dia bangkit dan berjalan pelan ke lorong kecil diantar dua gedung terdekat. Jungkook langsung bersandar pada tembok lembab, ia tidak peduli kalau bajunya kotor atau tidak, yang ia pedulikan sekarang perutnya yang mulai memberontak. Jeon muda lapar. Ia mendengus saat merasa ada sedikit uang tunai untuk membeli makanan di sakunya tapi sayangnya dia tidak berada di Korea, jadi percuma saja. Ia melihat sekelilingnya, gelap dan lembab, sangat tidak nyaman.

"Apa yang sebenarnya aku lakukan?" Jeon muda sepertinya menyesali perbuatannya sekarang ini. Kabur tanpa rencana matang, bahkan ia tidak punya uang yang bisa untuk sekedar membeli sebuah roti. Tapi egonya terlalu kuat untuk membawanya kembali ke hotel, lagi pula dia sudah lupa arah jalannya.

Jeon muda mulai membayangkan ucapan ayahnya kemarin—atau entah beberapa jam yang lalu, ia tidak mengerti maksud dan tujuan ayahnya menyuruh Jungkook untuk menikah, dia masih begitu muda bahkan masih bisa dihitung dengan jari dari denting jam 12 malam yang menyatakan bahwa umurnya sudah menginjak 20 tahun. Dan gilanya orang yang Jeon muda akan nikahi adalah seorang mafia, seorang pria bernama Kim Taehyung. Jungkook tidak tahu seperti apa lelaki bermarga Kim itu, tapi dia yakin Kim Taehyung ini pasti pria tua mesum yang sangat keji hingga ia tidak bisa mendapatkan calon pengantin, dan akhirnya memilih Jungkook sebagai pengantinya.

Tapi yang benar saja ayahnya membiarkannya menikah dengan pria mesum begitu saja. Apa ayahnya ada dalam masalah? Jungkook tiba-tiba merasa takut karena jika memang benar ayahnya dalam masalah berarti kelakuannya saat ini bisa membahayakan ayahnya.

Jungkook menegapkan badannya bersiap keluar dari lorong itu tapi ternyata salah satu sisi masuk lorong berdiri pria-pria asing dengan tampilah preman, hal itu membuat Jungkook takut, tanpa diperintah di berlari ke sisi masuk lain tapi sialnya orang-orang itu ikut mengejarnya. Saat Jungkook berbelok keluar dari lorong seseorang menangkapnya, mulut dan hidungnya disumpal kain, Jungkook kehilangan kesadaran hingga tubuhnya ambruk dijalan.

To Be Continued

Hey readers apa kalian menikmati cerita diatas? Ini FF BTS pertama SHY btw, SHY harap semua menikmati ya dan mohon doakan SHY punya waktu untuk publish FF ini(dan FF SHY lainnya) dengan rutin hingga tuntas ya hehe.

Juga **mohon riview** dan click fav kalau kalian memang menikmati dan gak mau ketinggalan updatenya **Kick Then Kiss** ya. Segala saran/koreksi diterima dengan senang hati. Lalu jika berminat jadi teman diluar bisa **PM SHY** , kita bisa saling share tentang banyak hal di sosmed lain.

Sekian dan Salam Bebek Terbang~


	2. Boy Meets Evil

KICK THEN KISS

A VKOOK/TAEKOOK's Fanfiction by _**shyfukuru**_

 **Please do not do plagiarism** each work is very meaningful for the artist. Thankyou.

Yaoi, V!Seme JK!Uke, that could be mean a romantic relationship between two boys.

 **Mature** Content

Romance, Crime, Mafia

"Joongkook baru saja berusia 20 tahun tapi ayahnya memaksa dia menikah dengan kepala mafia Kim Taehyung yang terkenal keji. Dihadiri gangster seram dan orang-orang penting di dunia mafia di upacara pernikahannya, Jungkook tak habis pikir apa yang akan terjadi dengan masa depannya."

.

 **Kick Then Kiss Chapter 2** : Boy Meets Evil

.

Udara dingin dari pendingin ruangan menggelitik jari-jari kaki Jungkook yang keluar dari selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Jeon muda begitu nyaman dengan tidurnya, namun kesadarannya mulai pulih walau fisiknya belum rela meninggalkan kelembutan ranjang. Sekilas kejadian terakhir yang dialami pria muda ini terbesit di otaknya dan langsung menyadarkannya kalau keadaanya tidak aman. Dia langsung duduk dari tidurnya membuat kepalanya langsung pusing teramat sangat. Jungkook menekan-nekan kepalanya berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit itu.

Dia melihat sekelilingnya, dia berada didalam kamar hotel. Ia ingat sebelum dia kabur, mobil yang dinaiki dia dan ayahnya pun berhenti di depan suatu hotel. Jadi, apakah sekarang situasinya aman karena dia berada di pengawasan ayahnya. Atau dia diculik orang lain yang dengan sangat baiknya memberi kamar hotel dan bukan ruangan gelap yang pengap seperti adegan penculikan biasanya.

 **KREKK—** suara pintu yang terbuka kemudian debuman pintu tertutup membuat Jeon muda menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia jadi waspada melihat arah masuk ke kamar ini. Tak butuh waktu lama seorang pria muncul dari arah itu.

Jungkook bisa melihat seorang pria dewasa yang begitu memesona dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kakinya. Setelan yang dipakainya begitu pintar dan terlihat mahal, model jam tangan yang pas di pergelangan tangannya dan sepatu kulit yang begitu licin dan mengkilat sangat sempurna. Dan saat Jungkook melihat wajah rupawan yang terbingkai oleh rahang yang begitu tegas, bibir merah, serta mata teduh yang begitu dalam melihatnya serta aura mendominasi dari dalam dirinya, tak bisa Jungkook elak telah menghanyutkan dirinya yang juga seorang laki-laki. Inikah pesona seorang pria dewasa?

Pria itu terkekeh melihat Jeon yang menatapnya terpukau. Jungkook tersadar dan merasa malu. Dengan senyum kecil yang yang tepatri di wajahnya, pria asing tadi menghampiri Jungkook dan duduk ditepi ranjang membuat Jeon muda refleks menarik kakinya kedada dan mudur hingga punggungnya menabrak kepala kasur. Ia kaget dengan aksi pria asing ini.

"Jeon Jungkook." Panggil pria rupawan itu. Suara _baritone_ nya semakin membuat nilai plus dimata Jungkook.

"Ya?" Pria ini tahu namanya batin Jeon muda. Suara Jungkook yang lembut membuat senyumnya semakin lebar.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Kepalamu sakit?"

Jeon muda mengangguk "Sudah tidak begitu buruk."

"Syukurlah." Ucap pria itu, Jungkook berusaha tetap waspada.

"Kenapa aku disini? Dan kau siapa?" Tanya Jeon muda mencoba berbicara tegas dan dingin.

"Tenang Jungkook, kau aman. Orang-orangku yang membawamu kemari. Aku orang yang ada dipihak ayahmu bahkan sekarang dia sedang berada disalah satu kamar dihotel ini beristirahat. " Ucap pria itu menyakinkan, tapi Jungkook masih belum mendapatkan satu jawaban lain.

"Jadi, kau siapa?" Tanya Jungkook lagi.

"Aku Kim Taehyung." Detik itupun Jungkook membulatkan mata dan mulutnya. Yang dibayangkannya selama ini seorang Kim Taehyung adalaha pria tua mesum yang keji. Tapi melihat langsung orang nya, Jungkook rasa harus menghapus kata pria tua menjadi pria dewasa yang memesona. Tapi untuk mesum dan keji Jungkook belum tahu, dan itu membuat dirinya kembali waspada.

"Kau Kim Taehyung. Kenapa kau datang kemari?" Taehyung terkekeh manis. Mata pria itu selalu menatap manik Jeon muda dalam.

"Apa aku tidak boleh melihat calon pengantinku sendiri, Jungkook- _ah_?" Jungkook terkejut, dia jadi ingat kembali alasan dia ada di Kanada.

"Siapa kau seenaknya memanggilku calon pengantinmu. Aku belum menyetujuinya, kau tahu." Jungkook gugup karena walaupun dia mengatakan itu tapi pria bernama Kim Taehyung ini tetap tenang.

"Jadi itu kenapa kau kabur?" Jungkook meneguk salivanya pelan. Ia bisa merasakan sedikit aura yang mengintimidasi keluar dari pria Kim ini. "Kau tahu aku tidak menyangka calon pengantinku ini sangat nakal." Taehyung menyeringai saat melihat pria muda didepannya mulai takut, ia memajukan tubuhnya ke Jeon muda membuat Jungkook refleks untuk semakin mundur menjauhi Taehyung.

Namun satu lengan Taehyung bertumpu tepat disamping telinga Jungkook dan satunya bertumpu di ranjang membuat tubuh Jeon muda terkungkung tubuh Taehyung. Pemuda itu panik bukan main bahkan matanya berusaha mencari sesuatu agar tidak perlu melihat wajah Taehyung.

"Kau takut padaku Jungkook?" Mendengar ucapan Taehyung, Jungkook menegapkan badannya. "Aku? Aku tidak." Walau berkata begitu Jungkook belum berani membalas tatapan dalam Taehyung.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau benci aku?" Jungkook bingung ingin menjawab apa. Sejujurnya dia tidak punya jawaban, tapi jika ditanya apa dia benci dipaksa menikah dengan orang yang dia tidak kenal secara mendadak, maka jawabannya iya. "Aku rasa begi—"

"Kau rasa? Kau yakin?" Taehyung memotong kalimat Jungkook. Pria muda itu menggigit bibirnya gugup sedangkan Taehyung menjilat bibir bawahnya karena melihat mangsanya yang begitu polos.

"Aku tahu kau tidak suka apa yang akan terjadi dan apa yang dipaksakan padamu saat ini. Tapi percaya padaku semua ini dilakukan untuk melindungimu." Taehyung mendongakan wajah Jungkook yang sedari tadi menunduk, pria muda itu memberontak tapi ketika iris coklat taehyung menatap manik hitam Jeon Jungkook begitu dalam hingga Jeon muda tenggelam lagi disana membuatnya tenang ditambah saat ibu jari Taehyung menyapu rahangnya lembut, seketika ia merasa mabuk.

"Ayahmu mencoba melindungimu Jungkook." Kata-kata Taehyung membuat Jungkook teringat kembali pesan dari seseorang yang sangat disayanginya, wanita yang diujung kematiannya masih sempat berkata kepada Jeon muda untuk menuruti ayahnya, karena apa yang dilakukan wanita itu dan ayahnya tidaklah lain untuk melindunginya.

Jungkook terdiam, pandangannya masih tenggelam pada iris coklat Taehyung. Pria bermarga Kim itu tersenyum lembut. "Karena itu aku ingin mengatakannya dengan benar dan membuatmu merasa tidak terpaksa lagi. Jeon Jungkook mau kah kau menikah denganku?" seperti disihir suara yang begitu dalam dan terasa begitu tulus itu membuat Jungkook tanpa sadar menganggukan kepalanya dan belaian tangan hangat Taehyung yang membuatnya begitu tenang.

Taehyung tersenyum lembut melihatnya. "Anak baik."

To Be Continued

.

First, sedikit curhat dulu, Ch.2 ini sejujurnya SHY kurang puas karena saat SHY mendeskripsikan V di mata Jungkook itu masih banyak kekurangan. V bisa lebih baik digambarkan lagi, tapi kemampuan SHY mengolah kata itu rendah jadi gak maksimal padahal YA LORD kita semua tahu V itu lebih dari ini. Juga keintiman antara Jungkook dan V juga gak maksimal diatas...Ugh mau nangis...Tapi dengan banyaknya kekurangan dalam **Kick Then Kiss** __semoga FF ini tetep dinantikan ya.

Dan SHY mau mengucapkan terima kasih banget karena ternyata banyak yang menanti FF ini. Banyak yang riview, fav dan bahkan lebih banyak lagi yang nge- _follow_ , SHY jadi semangat untuk ngelanjutin FF ini lebih cepat. Dan saran yang diberikan udah SHY terima, semoga chapter selanjutnya lebih baik.

Sekali lagi, terimakasih atas segala apresiasinya dan semoga kalian gak bosen ya hehe.

 _SALAM BEBEK TERBANG!1!_


	3. The Wedding

KICK THEN KISS

A VKOOK/TAEKOOK's Fanfiction by _**shyfukuru**_

 **Please do not do plagiarism** each work is very meaningful for the artist. Thankyou.

Yaoi, V!Seme JK!Uke, that could be mean a romantic relationship between two boys.

 **Mature** Content

Romance, Crime, Mafia

"Joongkook baru saja berusia 20 tahun tapi ayahnya memaksa dia menikah dengan kepala mafia Kim Taehyung yang terkenal keji. Dihadiri gangster seram dan orang-orang penting di dunia mafia di upacara pernikahannya, Jungkook tak habis pikir apa yang akan terjadi dengan masa depannya."

.

 **Kick Then Kiss Chapter 2** : The Wedding

.

Jungkook melihat pantulan dirinya dicermin. Dirinya sudah berbalut kemeja putih serta jas dan celana berwarna abu tua, pita kupu-kupu pun menghiasi kerahnya. Sepatu kulit berwarna coklat juga jangan lupakan jam tangan yang membuat penampilannya sempurna. Wanita berwajah eropa yang sedari tadi mengatur rambutnya pun sudah selesai, helaian rambutnya diatur sedemikian apiknya hingga rapih dan bergaya(Jungkook di WOH MV). Jungkook tersenyum melihat dirinya, ia tidak menyangka dia tampak begitu tampan.

"You looks handsome. Don't worry." Ucap wanita tadi. Jungkook merona karena malu diperhatikan orang lain saat ia sedang mengagumi dirinya sendiri.

Suara pintu terbuka membuat Jungkook langsung melihat kesana. Ternyata ayah nya yang datang, ia berdiri melihat Jungkook dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kakinya kemudian pria tua itu terdiam.

"Ayah..." Jungkook meringis melihat ayahnya membatu, ia cemas karena mengingat kelakuannya kemarin yang kabur begitu saja, dia takut ayahnya akan memukulnya. Tapi semoga saja ayahnya lupa.

Tuan Jeon mengulum senyumnya. "Kau terlihat baik, nak." Jungkook tersenyum kecil. "Aku merasa sangat tua sekarang. Anakku akan menikah." Tuan Jeon menepuk bahu anak satu-satunya itu. "Kuharap ibumu bisa melihat ini." Jungkook menunduk mendengarnya, Tuan Jeon yang melihat putranya begitu hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas.

"Jungkook aku senang kau menerima ini. Walau awalnya kau keras kepala dan kabur tanpa rencana apapun." Tuan Jeon terkekeh hambar. Jungkook meringis, ayahnya membahas hal ini.

"Kau sedang ada dalam masalah bukan? Sekarang ini aku hanya ingin menolongmu." Tuan Jeon tersenyum simpul. "Kau benar. Karena itu jangan rusak hari ini, jika kutahu kau melakukanya aku bersumpah mematahkan tulang-tulangmu, mengerti?" Jungkook mendongak dan melempar senyum simpul kepada ayahnya. "Berdoa saja."

.

Kick Then Kiss by _shyfukuru_

.

Jungkook gemetaran dan Tuan Jeon yang sedang menggandengnya bisa merasakan itu. Mereka berada di depan pintu gereja, bersiap untuk masuk.

"Kenapa kau ini?" Tuan Jeon berbisik.

"Aku tidak tahu..." Tuan Jeon menghela nafasnya. "Tenanglah Jungkook ini hanya pernikahan." Cobanya menenangkan, dan cukup berhasil, Jeon muda mulai tenang. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama karena pintu terbuka dan seluruh pasang mata didalam gereja melihat dirinya. Jungkook gugup bukan main. Jantungnya seperti membeku, nafasnya memendek. Ia tidak sanggup melihat balik para tamu undangan karena selain jumlahnya yang banyak juga karena wajah seram dan angkuh dari mereka. Apakah mereka semua mafia dan gangster, karena ya semua aura yang Jungkook rasakan begitu mengintimidasi. Jungkook melihat ayahnya yang begitu tenang, tapi itu tidak membantunya sama sekali.

Tiba-tiba Jungkook mengingat kembali ibunya. Apakah dulu saat ayah dan ibunya menikah para tamu undangan mereka seperti ini? Jungkook merasa iba kepada ibunya sendiri. Sulit pasti bagi ibunya yang saat itu hanyalah gadis muda ceria menghadapi pernikahannya yang seperti arena tarung. Tuan Jeon menarik Jungkook untuk segera berjalan mengikuti karpet merah yang menuju altar dan Jungkook melihat Taehyung yang berdiri menunggunya di altar.

Sekali lagi ia terhanyut. Taehyung yang memakai kemeja putih dan dibalut jas hitam dan dasi berwarna senada. Tapi lupakan setelannya saat ini, Jungkook hanya bisa fokus pada wajah rupawan pria bermarga Kim ini. Rambut coklat muda nya membuat mata coklat tua Kim Taehyung semakin teduh dipandang. Bagaikan sihir rasa gugup Jungkook hilang ditelan bumi, ia pikir ia akan baik-baik saja selama ia melihat kedua iris Taehyung.

Taehyung tersenyum saat Jungkook sudah sampai didepannya, Tuan Jeon melepaskan tangannya dari Jungkook kemudian pergi walau sebelumnya sempat berkontak mata dengan Taehyung. Jungkook naik ke altar dan berdiri disamping Taehyung menghadap pendeta. Dan mulai mengucapkan janji sakral. Pikiran Jungkook melayang kedunianya sendiri, ia mulai bertanya pada dirinya sendiri apakah benar yang dilakukannya ini? Apa dia akan menyesal di masa depan? Apakah dia benar-benar bisa menolong ayahnya dengan cara ini? Jungkook menghela nafas, semua kata-kata yang didengar dari ayahnya juga Taehyung seakan ia tak punya pilihan lain. Jungkook mulai tersadar lagi saat pendeta selesai membacakan pidatonya dan mulai menyebut nama pria yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Kim Taehyung, bersediakan kau dihadapan Tuhan dan para jemaat, berjanji untuk mencintai, menghargai, baik dalam keadaan sakit maupun sehat, didalam susah maupun senang, pria di sebelah kanan anda? Apakah anda berjanji untuk menempatkan dia sebagai yang utama dari segala hal, menjadi suami yang baik, dan menjadi tempat bergantung dia dan hanya bagi dia selama-lamanya hingga akhir hidup anda? Bersediakan anda?" Tanya pendeta, semua janji-janji yang dikatakan itu begitu berat didengar oleh Jungkook tapi Taehyung dengan mantap menjawab 'YA'. Dan saat giliran pendeta bertanya pada Jungkook yang hanya bisa ia dengar adalah semua pertanyaannya sendiri, semua itu berputar didalam kepalanya.

Namun saat tangan hangat Taehyung menggenggam tangannya membuat dia tersadar lagi. Ia melirik ayahnya, apakah ini sepadan? Tanyanya dalam batin. Kemudian di melihat ke Taehyung yang sudah menatapnya dalam.

"Jeon Jungkook, bersediakah anda?" Tanya lagi sang pendeta.

Dengan tangan yang bergemetar, Jeon Jungkook berkata "Ya aku bersedia." Jungkook tidak tahu apalagi yang terjadi, yang ia tahu Taehyung menyematkan cincin di jari manisnya kemudian membimbing tangannya untuk melakukan hal yang sama pada Taehyung. Dan terakhir Taehyung mendongakan wajah miliknya dan mencium bibirnya dengan begitu lembut.

.

Kick Then Kiss by _shyfukuru_

.

Ruangan begitu meriah, para tamu undangan asyik bercakap-cakap terutama istri-istri para gangster dan mafia. Tema ruangan yang begitu mewah membuat semua orang disini semakin terlihat berkelas. Kalian bisa melihat dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki seakan meneriakan uang karena banyak merek pakaian dan aksesoris terkenal yang terlihat.

Tapi Jungkook tidak nyaman akan semua hal itu. Tidak ada orang yang dikenalnya disini, kecuali ayahnya yang sedang mengobrol dengan pria-pria kaya lainnya jauh dari posisi Jungkook berdiri. Jungkook hanya berdiam diri sambil menyesap minuman anggurnya, melirik sana-sini para tamu tanpa ada niat mengobrol. Mata Jungkook menangkap seorang pramusaji yang membawa nampan berisi kue-kue kecil seperti _macaroon_ dan cupcake, seketika perutnya langsung meraung mengingatkan pemiliknya bahwa dia sedang lapar. Diikutinya pramusaji itu, Jungkook melewati banyak orang dengan susah payah hanya untuk mendapatkan kue-kue itu, sedangkan sang pramusaji terlihat lihai setiap kali melewati orang-orang disekitarnya. Saat jarak antara Jungkook dan pramusaji semakin tipis tiba-tiba ia dicegat sekelompok wanita dengan dandanan tebal dan gaun-gaun yang indah. Mereka berlima menggandrungi Jungkook. Jungkook terlihat panik.

"Oh lihatlah pengantin Tuan Kim." Seru salah satu wanita disana. "Dia manis sekali!"

Yang lainnya berdecak. "Tentu, apalagi dia masih muda. Benar bukan?" wanita itu bertanya pada Jungkook dan dibalas dengan gugup oleh pemuda itu.

"Oh yaampun dia gugup! Manis sekali." Pekik yang lain dan mulai mencubiti pipi Jungkook. Pemuda itu tidak bisa melawan apalagi karena wanita lainnya mulai memuji dirinya tapi sambil menyentuh wajah dan dadanya. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana keluar dari situasi ini.

"Easy, easy ladies..." Dari belakang Jungkook, seseorang mengintrupsi membuat para wanita itu menghentikan aksinya. Seorang pria tinggi dengan rambut _blonde_ nya yang kontras dengan wajah asianya. "Kalian kejam sekali, lihatlah dia ketakutan." Dia menunjuk Jungkook dengan dagunya, para wanita terlihat tidak suka dengan apa yang pria ini katakan, tapi memang benar Jungkook ketakutan.

"Kau ini mengganggu." Ucap salah satu wanita itu.

Pria itu terkekeh menampilkan lesung pipinya yang dalam. "Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan kalian, Tuan Kim tidak suka miliknya disentuh. Dan bisa saja kalian menyakitinya. Aku baru saja menyelamatkan hidup kalian, ladies." Para wanita mendengus lalu memutuskan pergi meninggalkan Jungkook dan pria itu.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Jungkook. Pria itu terkekeh kembali. "Santai sajalah Jungkook." Jungkook membulatkan matanya.

"Kau tahu namaku?" Pertanyaan Jungkook membuat pria yang terlihat lebih tua darinya tertawa.

"Tentu." Singkat jawaban pria itu. Tapi raut wajah Jungkook masih tidak puas dengan jawabannya. Pria itu terkekeh. "Kau tahu namamu tertulis di surat undangan, o _kay_. Dan pernikahanmu baru saja disaksikan orang-orang disini termasuk aku jadi ya..." Barulah semua masuk akal bagi Jungkook tapi ia jadi malu karena merasa pertanyaannya menjadi pernyataan bodoh.

"Ah, aku mengerti. Maafkan aku menanyakan hal bodoh." Masih tersenyum pria itu mengibaskan tangannya dengan maksud bahwa ia tidak masalah.

"Oh yaampun dimana sopan santunku. Perkenalkan aku Kim Namjoon dan mulai saat ini dan kedepannya aku akan sering kau lihat. Aku salah satu kaki tangan Tuan Kim." Namjoon meminta untuk bersalaman tapi Jungkook malah mengangguk dan dengan tata krama Koreanya ia menunduk sopan. "Ah aku Jeon Jungkook, kalau memang begitu mohon jaga aku dengan baik kedepannya." Namjoon terperangah. "Oh yaampun, yaampun jangan lakukan itu kepadaku, kau tidak seharusnya menunduk padaku—oh yaampun aku akan mati—" Namjoon panik tapi Jungkook tidak mengerti.

Tiba-tiba Jungkook terkaget karena ada lengan yang memeluk pinggangnya dan saat ia menoleh ia melihat Kim Taehyung. "Sudah perkenalannya Jungkook—" Taehyung melihat sekilas Jungkook kemudian menatap dengan dingin Namjoon. "—Namjoon?" Kim Namjoon meneguk salivanya kasar tapi menutupinya dengan senyumnya yang lebar dan manis. "Sudah Tuan Kim." Atmosfir ruangan tiba-tiba berubah dingin, dan ketiga orang itu diam membisu.

"Kurasa aku ada urusan disana, saya pamit pergi Tuan Kim." Namjoon menunjuk entah kemana tapi langsung pergi meninggalkan Jungkook dan Taehyung.

Jungkook mengumpat dalam hati. Sedari tadi dia sendirian karena ia sedang menghindari bertemu dengan Kim Taehyung, tapi sekarang pria ini malah begitu dekat dengannya bahkan lengannya masih memeluk pinggang Jungkook.

"Yaampun apa yang kau lakukan?." Jungkook mencoba melepaskan lengan Taehyung dari dirinya. Taehyung tersenyum.

"Ada apa dengan dirimu?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook, Taehyung malah melempar pertanyaan pula. Tapi setidaknya pria ini melepaskan lengannya. Mereka berdiri berhadapan, Jungkook hanya diam ditempatnya tidak berani pergi lagi seakan tahu dia tidak bisa pergi kemanapun saat sepasang mata itu memperhatikannya. Kepalanya menunduk, ia hanya melihat sepatu mereka berdua yang berhadapan. Dan jarak keduanya cukup tipis hingga Jungkook bisa merasakan aroma parfum Taehyung.

"Kutanya ada apa denganmu?" Jungkook tetap diam tidak menjawab. "Kau menjauhiku bukan?" Jungkook masih diam tapi kepalanya semakin menunduk dan kedua tangannya saling menggenggam. Secara tidak langsung Jungkook meng-iyakan pertanyaan Taehyung.

"Tidak mau menjawab ya Jungkook. Baiklah Sepertinya aku tahu..." Taehyung sedikit menunduk agar bibirnya nya sejajar dengan telinga Jungkook, dan dengan suara nya yang rendah itu Kim Taehyung berbisik. "Itu ciuman pertamamu, bukan?" Sekali hentakan kepala Jungkook langsung mendongak menghadap wajah Taehyung. Pria itu tersenyum miring.

Jungkook menggerakan bibirnya ingin bicara tapi tidak bisa karena memang apa yang dikatakan Taehyung benar. Alasan Jungkook menjauhi Taehyung karena ciuman pertama nya diambil pria tampan itu.

"Kau tahu, aku hanya menebak tapi ternyata benar ya." Jungkook memalingkan wajahnya dari Taehyung. " _Attitude_ seperti apa itu? Kau kesal aku mengambil ciuman pertamamu? Kau ini seperti gadis perawan saja." Jungkook tidak menggubris Taehyung tapi wajahnya terlihat kesal sekali. Taehyung menyeringai. Pria itu langsung mengambil lengan Jungkook dan memaksa pemuda itu mengikutinya. Tidak menggubris perlawanan Jungkook, Taehyung yang kekuatan fisiknya lebih besar tampak tenang menarik pemuda itu melewati orang-orang disekitar.

Mereka sampai di depan suatu kamar yang dijaga oleh dua orang pria berbadan tangguh. Mereka langsung menunduk saat melihat bos mereka.

"Jagalah kamar ini, jangan sampai ada yang berani masuk dan menggangguku." Ucap Taehyung, tanpa menunggu jawaban ia mendorong pintu dan masuk dengan masih menarik Jungkook bersamanya.

Dengan sekali hentakan Jungkook melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Taehyung. "Kenapa kau membawaku kemari?" Tidak menjawab, Taehyung malah mendudukan dirinya di sofa, mengatur tubuhnya sedemikian hingga ia merasa nyaman disana.

"Duduklah." Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, tapi tetap duduk di sofa yang bersebrangan dengan Taehyung. Wajahnya yang kesal berubah melembut ketika merasakan begitu nyamannya sofa yang ia duduki.

"Kau masih kesal padaku?" Taehyung kembali bertanya. Wajah Jungkook kesal lagi.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku, kenapa kau membawaku kemari?"

"Karena aku tidak ingin kita jadi tontonan gratis ditengah pesta." Jungkook mengangguk. Taehyung menatap Jungkook intens. "Kau masih kesal padaku?" Yang ditanya tidak mau menjawab membuat Taehyung mendengus.

"Aku tidak akan minta maaf, Jungkook, jika itu yang kau inginkan." Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kau tidak tahu ya betapa berartinya ciuman pertama, huh?"

Taehyung terkekeh. "Kau ini berpikir seperti gadis kecil saja."

"Terserah apa katamu. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak suka itu." Jungkook mulai melawan.

"Tapi itu sudah terjadi, jadi apa yang harus kau—aku lakukan?" Taehyung berbicara dengan nada mengejek, Jungkook semakin merasa kesal, ia bangkit dari duduknya.

"Baiklah kalau itu sudah terjadi, dan terserah jika kau tidak mau meminta maaf, tapi jika saat kau mau menciumku lagi bilang terlebih dahulu! Kau selalu mengagetkanku tahu!" Pekik Jungkook sedang Taehyung mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Jadi maksudmu aku boleh menciummu lagi? Asal aku bilang terlebih dahulu, Jungkook?" Jungkook tidak berkata-kata, ia sendiri bingung karena sepertinya dia salah bicara. "Baiklah kalau begitu, kurasa masalah sudah terpecahkan antara kita. Jadi jangan pernah lagi mencoba menjauhiku lagi, Jungkook." Taehyung berdiri. "Karena itu, aku harus pergi lagi. Beristirahatlah disini. Besok kita kembali ke Korea. Tidur yang nyenyak." Ia langsung berjalan ke arah pintu. "H-hei aku belum selesai berbicara!" Jungkook berteriak tapi Taehyung tidak berhenti. Namun saat pria itu baru membuka sedikit pintu, ia berkata. "Namamu bukan lagi Jeon Jungkook, tapi Kim Jungkook. Biasakanlah." Dan pintu berdebam menutup.

.

To Be Continued

Akh! Kutuk aku karena gak bisa semaksimal mungkin tiap kali mendeskripsikan betapa rupawannya Alien BTS, duh.

Tapi walau begitu aku seneng karena ada yang mau FF ini lanjut haha. Banyak saran dan koreksi kalian yang ngebantu SHY untuk mengembangkan cerita juga membantu SHY menulis lebih baik lagi kedepannya. Semua dukungan berupa pujian, saran, koreksi yang kalian beri sangat berharga bagi SHY. Thankyou everyone 3

Btw, duet RMxV untuk BTS Festa 4 o'clock bener2 bikin jatuh cinta deh termasuk behind story dari lagu ini yang sweet(bagi SHY ya).

Sekian dan SHY ucapkan terimakasih lagi untuk kalian semua readers!

 _SALAM BEBEK TERBANG!1!_ _(_ hello another 'bebek terbang', i got my eyes on you *teehee)


	4. Trapped in Evil's Cage

.

Setelah hari pernikahan Jungkook dan Taehyung kemarin di Kanada, tidak menunggu lama esoknya mereka sudah terbang kembali ke Korea. Jungkook tidak mempermasalahkan itu, maksudnya dia lebih nyaman di negaranya sendiri, dan omong-omong bila kalian bertanya tentang bulan madu pasangan baru ini lebih baik hentikan karena pemuda satu ini tidak mengerti apa yang dilakukan dua orang yang terikat pernikahan bahkan dia sendiri masih tidak yakin apa benar dia sudah menikah padahal baru beberapa minggu lalu dia lulus SMA. Dan seperti Taehyung sedang sibuk karna sedari tadi pria itu membaca lembar-lembar kertas ditangannya.

Sejak dari Bandara Incheon, Taehyung maupun Jungkook hanya diam membisu didalam mobil, dan supir didepan pun sangat sunyi seakan mobil yang mereka kendarai ini memiliki _autodriver_ yang membuatnya tetap berjalan tanpa supir.

Jungkook menatap jalanan Seoul yang masih ramai walau sudah malam. Tapi sebegitupun ramainya diluar sana tetap saja didalam mobil ini sangat sunyi. Hanya suara lembar-lembar kertas yang Taehyung bolak-balik baca. Jungkook tidak biasa dengan situasi seperti ini, dirinya sudah gatal untuk melakukan sesuatu. Matanya yang sedari tadi betah menatap keluar jendela sekarang sudah melirik-lirik Taehyung yang begitu serius dengan kegiatannya. Dia sebenarnya punya pertanyaan untuk pria yang duduk disampingnya sedari tadi, tapi karena dia sudah menduga jawabannya jadi dia tetap diam.

Tangan Jungkook saling mengusap, dia bergerak gelisah karena bosan, dia benar-benar tidak suka situasi hening seperti ini jadi ia memutuskan bicara pada Taehyung.

"Uh, jadi kita akan kemana?" Akhirnya Jungkook bertanya. Taehyung terlihat masih membaca dokumennya.

"Ke rumahku." Singkat Taehyung bahkan tanpa menoleh kearah Jungkook. Pemuda itu mendengus, pria ini menyebalkan. Jungkook tidak suka diperlakukan seperti itu. Tapi itu tidak membuatnya diam.

"Apa aku akan tinggal bersamamu?" Tanpa menoleh lagi Taehyung menjawab pertanyaan tadi dengan sebuah anggukan, hal itu sukses membuat Jungkook semakin kesal.

"Kalau begitu apa memang aku 'harus' tinggal denganmu? Maksudku seminggu lebih lagi aku akan kuliah dan aku berencana menyewa _flat_ didekat kampus." tanya lagi Jungkook. Pertanyaan Jungkook tadi membuat Taehyung berhenti dari kegiatannya. Pria berambut _hazelnut_ itu menyampingkan duduknya agar bisa berhadapan dengan Jungkook. Jungkook menelan salivanya kasar, ia tidak meprediksi pria ini akan menghadapkan dirinya dan menatap Jungkook begitu dalam dengan mata coklat tua pria ini.

"Dengar, aku tidak suka pertanyaan bodoh seperti itu Jungkook. Kau dan aku sudah menikah, tentu saja kita **harus** tinggal bersama dibawah atap yang sama. Dan lupakan tentang tinggal di _flat_ itu, salah satu supirku akan mengantarkan kau kemana saja. Kapan saja." Pria itu berkata dengan suara beratnya yang sedikit serak. Jungkook sebenarnya kesal karena pertanyaannya dikatai bodoh, tapi dia memilih untuk diam dan kembali menatap keluar jendela.

Mobil mereka melewati jalan yang dipinggirnya ditumbuhi pohon-pohon pinus yang rimbun, gelapnya malam membuat jalanan sangat seram. Lampu jalan tidak sedikitpun membantu menghilangkan pemandangan seram diluar. Jungkook bergidik ngeri, ia melihat Taehyung kemudian supir mereka yang tampaknya biasa-biasa saja dengan pemandangan itu tidak seperti dirinya yang memilih menatap kakinya daripada harus melihat keluar.

Sebenarnya dia ini akan dibawa kemana? Kenapa daripada jalan menuju rumah, jalanan ini lebih seperti jalan menuju penjara. Oh jangan lupakan pria disampingnya ini seorang mafia, fakta itu membuat Jungkook semakin yakin rumah yang Taehyung maksud pasti seperti penjara.

Tidak membuat Jungkook berspekulasi terlalu lama tentang 'rumah' Taehyung, mobil mereka mendekati sebuah bangunan megah berwarna putih yang sangat kontras dengan gelapnya langit malam. Jungkook yang melihatnya terkagum-kagum. Mobil mereka ternyata memasuki gerbang bangunan tersebut. Dan Jungkook sempat melihat sebuah plang hitam yang tergantung di tembok gerbang bertuliskan 'Kim's _Mansion'_ , hal itu sukses membuat Jungkook melempar wajahnya kearah Taehyung, dengan wajah tidak percayanya Jungkook bertanya."Ini yang kau maksud rumahmu itu?" melihat ekspresi Jungkook, Taehyung menyeringai.

"Ya, benar."

.

KICK THEN KISS

A VKOOK/TAEKOOK's Fanfiction by _**shyfukuru**_

 **Please do not do plagiarism** each work is very meaningful for the artist. Thankyou.

Yaoi, V!Seme JK!Uke, that could be mean a romantic relationship between two boys.

 **Mature** Content

Romance, Crime, Mafia

"Joongkook baru saja berusia 20 tahun tapi ayahnya memaksa dia menikah dengan kepala mafia Kim Taehyung yang terkenal keji. Dihadiri gangster seram dan orang-orang penting di dunia mafia di upacara pernikahannya, Jungkook tak habis pikir apa yang akan terjadi dengan masa depannya."

.

.

 **Kick Then Kiss Chapter 4** : Trapped in Evil's Cage

.

Mobil berhenti tepat didepan pintu masuk rumah. Supir dengan gesit keluar dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk Taehyung, setelahnya bergegas ke pintu mobil Jungkook tapi terlambat, pemuda itu sudah membukanya sendiri. Pemuda itu langsung melihat bangunan rumah itu sejauh matanya bisa menjangkau.

"Ini gedung putih?" Taehyung tiba-tiba terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan lucu Jungkook. Merasa pertanyaanya aneh, Jungkook jadi ingat pertanyaannya yang dikatai bodoh Taehyung tadi, selain merasa malu dia juga jadi semakin kesal ke Taehyung. "Aku hanya bertanya." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Entahlah." Jawab Taehyung. "Aku rasa tidak sebesar itu rumahku." Jungkook membulatkan mulutnya, jika bangunan didepannya yang sudah ia anggap besar, bagaimana dengan ukuran gedung putih. "Ayo masuk." Tambah Taehyung yang berhasil membuat Jungkook kembali kedunia nyata.

Jungkook jalan berdampingan dengan Taehyung. Sepasang kristal hitamnya menangkap pemandangan yang cukup menakutkan baginya. Ternyata sedari tadi di pintu masuk sudah berdiri dengan rapi pria-pria berbadan tangguh di sekitar pintu masuk. Melihat kedatangannya dengan Taehyung pria-pria itu dengan sigap mengucapkan salam dan membungkuk sedalam mungkin menyambut mereka. Taehyung hanya mengangguk dan berjalan melalui mereka masuk kedalam rumah. Jungkook yang tidak tahu harus melakukan apa ikut membungkuk kikuk sambil berjalan cepat mengikuti langkah kaki Taehyung. Selain pria-pria tadi, setelah melewati pintu ternyata para _maid_ rumah juga sedang berbaris rapi mengucapkan salam mereka.

Jungkook melihat Taehyung seakan seorang raja di rumahnya ini. Memang benar pria yang sedang berjalan didepannya ini pemilik _mansion,_ tapi dengan bangunannya yang indah serta jumlah pekerjanya tidak bisa menahan Jungkook untuk tidak berpikir seperti itu.

"Jungkook, berjalanlah disampingku, jangan dibelakangku." Panggil Taehyung, Jungkook berjalan lebih cepat lagi mengikuti perintah Taehyung. Melalui tangga yang berada tepat di depan pintu masuk rumah, mereka berdua naik kelantai atas. Banyak barang-barang antik yang tersimpan baik di seisi rumah juga lukisan-lukisan didinding yang begitu indah.

Setelah sedikit berbelok kesana-kemari sampailah mereka didepan pintu suatu kamar. Taehyung membukanya dan Jungkook bisa melihat kamar tidur yang sangat luas. Rapi dan memiliki aroma khas yang Jungkook sadari adalah aroma Taehyung. Mereka masuk kedalamnya. Ranjang ukuran _king size_ yang bersisian tapi tidak terlalu dekat dengan jendela yang sangat besar, uniknya lantai untuk ranjang lebih tinggi beberapa _centimeter_. Ada dua pintu lagi didalam kamar, satu adalah kamar mandi dan satunya lagi entah apa.

"Ini kamarmu?" Taehyung mengangguk membuka jasnya dan melemparkannya ke sandaran sofa, ia duduk di sofa tersebut dan menuangkan cairan merah anggur dari botol ke gelas kemudian meminumnya. "Oke. Jadi kapan kau mengantarkanku ke kamarku?" Taehyung mengangkat sebelah alisnya aneh.

"Ini juga kamarmu." Sekarang dahi Jungkook yang berkerut.

"Apa maksudmu? Kita tidur sekamar?" Taehyung mengangguk lagi. "Tentu saja, Jungkook."

"Tapi aku tidak mau!" Tolak Jungkook, sebenarnya ia tidak masalah satu kamar dengan pria lain hanya saja sebagai manusia dia butuh privasi, bukan?

"Kau tidak berhak menolak Jungkook." Dingin Taehyung.

"Kenapa tidak?" Tanya lagi Jungkook, dan detik itu pula Jungkook bisa merasakan atmosfir berat dari Taehyung. Pria itu berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Jungkook. Jarak mereka hanya satu langkah lagi.

Taehyung menatap dingin Jungkook, dan yang ditatap tidak bergeming. Jungkook sepertinya sudah biasa dengan aura mengintimidasi Taehyung. Walau tidak cukup membuatnya tidak khawatir.

"Kau bertanya pertanyaan bodoh lagi Jungkook." Jungkook mendengus kesal. "Kalau kau ingin jawaban, maka jawaban itu sama seperti saat kita dimobil."

"Tapi aku butuh privasi, aku butuh sudut untukku belajar, juga sudut untuk tempatku bermain _game._ " Taehyung terkekeh.

"Kita tidak butuh semua itu dalam satu kamar. Percayalah besok juga kau tahu." Ekspresi Jungkook menampakan bahwa dia tidak suka dan tidak puas dengan jawaban Taehyung.

"Dan privasimu itu, tidak masalah kalau aku tahu karena aku adalah suamimu." Alasan itu lagi, Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya kesal dan hal itu tertangkap mata Taehyung. Pria itu menjilat bibir bawahnya. Atmosfir yang mengintimidasi tadi tiba-tiba berubah, Jungkook sadar akan hal itu, tapi tidak mengerti suasana apa ini. Yang ia tahu Taehyung sedang menatapnya lekat.

"Kau tahu akan lebih baik kalau kau hanya menuruti apa yang kukatakan padamu. Tapi kau yang selalu ingin tahu membuatku—" Bergairah, kata itu terucap dalam benaknya. Pria itu melangkah dan itu membuat jarak antara mereka lagi-lagi sangat kecil, bahkan ujuang sepatu mereka sudah bersentuhan. Jungkook kaget karena ia sudah ada di situasi ini lagi saja, situasi seperti saat mereka di pesta kemarin. Pemuda itu tidak sempat menjauh karena ibu jari kanan Taehyung sudah menyapu bibir bawah Jungkook, membuat Jungkook semakin kaget.

"Kau—" Taehyung mendesis membuat Jungkook diam. Iris berwarna coklat tua Taehyung menatap lurus _onyx_ gelap Jungkook. Pria itu tersenyum.

"Jungkook—" Taehyung memanggilnya dengan suara dalam yang sedikit seraknya. "Aku ingin menciummu." Tanpa menunggu jawaban pemuda itu, bibir Taehyung sudah berlabuh di bibir tipis Jungkook. Matanya menutup menikmati sensasi saat mereka bersentuhan.

Jungkook bisa merasakan bibirnya tertekan benda kenyal dan basah milik Taehyung. Matanya yang tidak menutup bisa melihat wajah Taehyung dari dekat, dan karena begitu dekatnya hingga hanya mata dengan alis tajam serta bulu mata lentik indah Taehyung yang bisa Jungkook lihat. Taehyung menarik bibirnya, namun hanya sebentar karena dia kembali menekan bibirnya ke bibir Jungkook. Kini pria itu meraup bibir tipis Jungkook, mengulumnya membuatnya basah. Jungkook berjengit dengan ciuman Taehyung yang ini. Dirinya yang sedari tadi diam karena _schock_ sekarang mulai sadar dan mencoba mendorong Taehyung. Taehyung melepas ciumannya yang diakhiri dengan dirinya yang menggigit bibir bawah Jungkook seakan dirinya gemas dengan bibir itu.

Jungkook mundur beberapa langkah, mengumpulkan semua informasi tentang apa yang barusan telah terjadi padanya. "Kau menciumku lagi!" Pekik Jungkook.

"Benar."

"Kenapa?!"

"Kau bilang aku boleh menciummu jika aku bilang terlebih dahulu bukan." Jungkook tidak percaya dengan jawaban itu.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang seperti itu."

"Apa maksudmu Jungkook? Kita sudah menyepakatinya kemarin." Taehyung terkekeh melihat air muka Jungkook yang menggelap. Pemuda itu mendecih kesal.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu, hal itu membuat perhatian Jungkook teralihkan, kemudian suara seseorang memanggil Tuan Kim—Taehyung membuat pandangannya beralih kearah Taehyung. Pria itu berdeham.

"Jungkook aku harus pergi. Kau, aku janji kau akan nyaman tinggal disini. Aku janji." Jungkook tidak menjawab dan Taehyung berjalan keluar kamar.

.

Kick Then Kiss

.

Taehyung menutup pintu kamarnya dan Kim Namjoon sudah berdiri didepannya tersenyum miring.

"Baru melakukan hal menyenangkan, Tuan Kim?" Taehyung tidak menjawab, tapi Namjoon tahu diam Taehyung itu mengiyakan pertanyaannya.

Taehyung mulai berjalan pergi dengan Namjoon yang mengikutinya dibelakang. Setelah beberapa langkah menjauhi pintu kamar Namjoon membuka mulutnya lagi.

"Kecoa-kecoa itu belum juga membuka mulut." Ucap Namjoon, Taehyung mengangguk.

"Mereka ada dibawah?" Namjoon mengangguk mengiyakan. Kedua pria itu berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong Kim's _mansion,_ turun kelantai bawah dan menyusuri lorong-lorong lagi. Kemudian berhenti didepan sebuah pintu. Namjoon membuka pintunya dan berjalan mendahului Taehyung. Mereka melewati lorong panjang lagi yang diakhiri pintu kayu, langkah kaki Namjoon dan Taehyung beriringan dengan suara pukulan dan jeritan seseorang. Saat pintu itu dibuka sebuah tangga turun ada disana, merekapun turun mengikuti anak tangga. Mencapai anak tangga terakhir bisa dilihat beberapa anak buah Taehyung sedang memukuli lima orang lain, beberapa terikat dan sisanya sudah terkapar dilantai.

"Kurasa sebentar lagi mereka akan buka mulut." Ucap Namjoon. Taehyung berjalan lebih dekat kesana. Memperhatikan lima orang yang sedang disiksa anak buahnya dengan tatapan dingin dan tak peduli.

"Yang mana bosnya?" Tanya Taehyung. Salah satu anak buahnya menyeret seorang pria gundul kehadapan Taehyung, memaksanya duduk berlutut didepan Taehyung. Wajah, leher dan dada pria sudah penuh darah karena hidungnya yang tidak berhenti mengeluarkan cairan merah berbau besi itu.

Taehyung tanpa diperkirakan langsung menendang tepat diwajah pria gundul itu, membuatnya terjungkang kebelakang. Terbaring terlentang, tampak lemas tapi masih mencoba bangkit dari posisinya namun sepatu Taehyung sudah menginjak dengan kuat wajah pria itu membuat kepalanya sukses menghantam lantai yang kotor dengan darahnya dan anak-anak buahnya. Pria itu melenguh kesakitan.

"Kau kecoa yang mencoba menculik istriku, huh?" Taehyung menepuk-nepuk dahi pria itu dengan ujung sepatunya. "Kau berani juga." Pria itu benar-benar tidak berdaya dibawah kaki Taehyung. Luka-lukanya sudah begitu banyak.

"Kecoa-kecoa yang mencoba menjadi gangster yang terlalu bodoh untuk tahu cara menculik. Mengikuti korban dari bandara dan baru bergerak saat tahu dia kabur? Kalian tidak punya rencana dan benar-benar tidak tahu cara menculik." Taehyung tersenyum sinis. "Untung saja orang-orangku sudah tahu keberadaan kalian yang terlalu jelas."

Taehyung menginjak pipi kanan pria itu memaksanya melihat kekirinya. Anak buahnya sudah terbaring tak berdaya seperti dirinya. "Lihatlah mereka, sama sepertimu. Dan aku berjanji akan membuatnya semakin buruk—kau tahu maksudku, bukan?" Taehyung berujar dingin. Pria gundul itu menangis mendengarnya. "Dan bukan hanya mereka, sisa anak buahmu di Kanada pun akan berakhir sama." Tubuh pria itu mengejang takut, matanya menyiratkan horror. Taehyung tersenyum miring.

"Kau tahu apa yang kuinginkan, sebuah nama..." Taehyung berjongkok disebelah pria itu dan merendahkan kepalanya agar bisa mendengar suara pria itu. Sebuah nama terdengar, dan tatapan Taehyung semakin dingin, matanya bersinar murka. Pria Kim itu berdiri dan langsung melangkah pergi keluar dari ruangan bawah tanahnya. Namjoon langsung mengejarnya.

"Siapa?" Tanya Namjoon.

"Hope sialan." Namjoon membuat wajah kaget. "Namjoon siapkan mobil besok untuk ketempat tinggal si bodoh sialan itu. Dan bawa para kecoa itu juga. Aku akan diam di ruanganku." Ucap Taehyung sambil berjalan cepat. Namjoon mengangguk.

.

Kick Then Kiss

.

Hope adalah salah satu mafia besar di Korea. Usahanya meliputi perdagangan obat-obatan dan senjata ilegal serta penyelundupan. Hope bukanlah nama aslinya, nama itu hanya panggilan kerja karena dia lebih terkenal akan usaha narkobanya yang sangat luas, membuatnya seperti 'harapan' bagi para konsumen obat-obatan itu.

Pria itu sekarang sedang berdiri didepan jendela yang berada di ruang kerjanya. Ia melihat kebawah, ke halaman rumahnya dimana dua mobil hitam masuk dan memakirkan diri disana. Ia tersenyum lebar tahu saudaranya telah datang. Dan senyumnya semakin lebar saat tahu salah satu mobil tengah mengeluarkan tubuh-tubuh tidak berdaya ke rerumputan pekarangan rumahnya.

Ia segera keluar dari ruangannya dan pergi menuju pintu depan. Seorang pria sudah menunggunya disana, pria itu adalah Taehyung.

"Kim Taehyung, saudaraku, selamat datang." Hope membuka tangannya cukup lebar seakan ingin memeluk Taehyung, tapi pria bermarga Kim itu hanya melengos pergi menuju ruang tamu, tidak peduli dengan pelukan Hope yang menggantung diudara. Namjoon yang sedari tadi disana tertawa terbahak-bahak melihatnya. Senyuman Hope tidak luntur, dirinya melihat Namjoon yang belum mampu berhenti tertawa.

"Kulihat kabarmu baik, Namjoon." Hope tersenyum manis kepada Namjoon, tidak peduli kalau pria itu sedang menertawakannya.

"Sangat baik, dan tidak pernah sebaik ini Hoseok."

Hope-atau Hoseok dan Namjoon berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Disana Taehyung sudah duduk sambil meminum anggur merahnya, ia duduk seakan ini merupakan rumahnya sendiri. Hoseok duduk disofa seberang Taehyung. Tapi Namjoon sendiri sudah pergi entah kemana.

"Kulihat kau membawa pulang tamu undangan pernikahanmu dari Kanada, saudaraku." Hoseok membuka percakapan.

"Ya, kecoa-kecoamu." Hoseok tersenyum lagi.

"Kau berniat sekali sampai membawa mereka ke Korea. Kau sangat ingin tahu nama dibalik mereka ya."

"Aku tidak sempat melakukannya di Kanada jadi kubawa mereka kemari, sekalian mengirim kembali mereka kepada pemilik bodohnya."

"Kau membunuh mereka?"

"Tidak, tapi anak buahku cukup membuat mereka bertahan di rumah sakit selama berminggu-minggu." Hoseok tertawa.

"Tipikalmu sekali. Kau marah, saudaraku?" Tanyanya tapi Taehyung tidak menjawab.

"Ayolah Taehyung, tidak perlu marah begitu. Mereka itu pengganti aku yang tidak bisa datang kepernikahanmu."

"Kau bukan mengirim tamu undangan bodoh, mereka ingin menculik istriku!"

"Itu hanya lelucon, saudaraku."

"Leluconmu tidak lucu." Hoseok tertawa keras.

"Tapi mereka tidak berhasil bukan, aku sudah dengar bagaimana ceritanya."

"Ya mereka sangat bodoh seperti kau. Mereka tidak punya rencana, mereka brengsek amatir. Bagaimana bisa kau menyewa amatiran seperti mereka?"

"Karena mereka hanya peduli jumlah uang yang kuberikan, bukan siapa yang akan mereka culik. Jadi lebih mudah merekrut mereka."

"Bodoh."

"Ya memang. Tapi katakanlah ini pemanasan untukmu, saudaraku. Hal seperti ini akan terjadi lagi, dan akan lebih buruk."

"Aku bisa menanganinya."

"Aku tahu. Kau ini Kim Taehyung, kau bisa menanganinya, dan semoga saja benar." Taehyung mendengus. "Dengar, saudaraku. Kau punya banyak musuh, dan Jeon tua itu yang akan mati itu juga punya banyak musuh. Dengan kau menikahi putranya itu hanya berarti satu hal, kau harus menangani dua kali lipat musuhmu." Taehyung tampak tidak peduli kata-kata Hoseok.

"Sudah bicaranya?" Dingin Taehyung. "Aku kesini hanya ingin memperingatimu untuk tidak mengganggu aku dan istriku, bukan mendengar nasihatmu. Aku tahu apa yang sedang aku lakukan dan jangan ikut campur tanpa aku suruh."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku mengerti. Tapi sungguh, perhatikan istrimu itu, dia bisa dalam bahaya setiap saat." Taehyung mengangguk malas kemudian bangkit berdiri.

"Aku harus pergi lagi."

"Baiklah. Jaga dirimu, Taehyung." Tanpa menjawab Taehyung pergi dari sana, Namjoon sudah menunggunya didepan. Mereka masuk kedalam mobil dan mobil melaju pergi menjauhi kediaman Hope.

.

Kembali ke Jungkook yang terbangun dari tidurnya yang lelap. Dia sangat lelah mulai dari fisik lalu batinnya. Ia kesal setengah mati karena ciuman Taehyung, dia ini laki-laki bagaimana bisa ia berciuman dengan pria lain. Bagian kecil dari dirinya merasa direndahkan. Tapi selalu saja ia tidak bisa menghindar dari Taehyung.

Ranjang Taehyung yang luas dan empuk membuat tubuhnya sangat nyaman, bahkan jam sudah menunjukan pukul sepuluh tapi Jungkook masih betah bergulung disana. Tapi perutnya yang meraung kelaparan membuatnya harus meninggalkan ranjang itu. Ia menuju jendela dan membukanya, sinar mentari yang hangat langsung menyelimuti tubuhnya yang hanya memakai kaus putih dan _boxer_ hitam. Jungkook menyadari ternyata jendela itu berpintu, pintu itu menghubungkan antara kamar dan balkon. Jungkook membukanya dan berjalan kearah balkon. Pemandangan yang bisa ia tangkap adalah tembok yang membatasi rumah dan lahan luas pohon pinus diluarnya. Deretan pohon pinus berwarna hijau tua itu sangat indah ternyata saat cahaya matahari mengenainya tidak seperti malam tadi. Dan diujung perbatasan pohon pinus itu ada kota yang ramai. Ia jadi mengerti kenapa ketempat ini terasa sangat jauh dan lama untuk dicapai. Udara disini sangat segar walau matahari cukup terik.

Menyudahi kekagumannya. Jungkook pergi ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan tubuhnya. Didalam kamar mandi terdapat dua handuk yang berwarna putih yang nampak baru dan tanpa pikir panjang Jungkook mengambilnya untuk dipakai tanpa peduli punya siapa itu.

Setelah membersihkan dirinya, Jungkook keluar. Dan dia baru menyadari kalau tidak punya satupun baju ganti, dia kemari benar-benar dengan tangan kosong. Kaus dan _boxer_ nya sudah basah dan dia sudah melemparnya ke keranjang cucian. Sekarang apa yang harus dia pakai? Jungkook berdiri termenung dengan hanya selembar handuk yang menutupi daerah privatnya, ia melihat jaket yang ia sampirkan di sofa dan celana _jeans_ yang terdampar dilantai. Yang benar saja, dia akan memakai hanya jaket dan celana _jeans_ nya tanpa _boxer_? _Hell no._ Tapi dia tidak punya pakaian lain.

Pandangannya tiba-tiba menangkap satu pintu lagi diruangan itu. Dan menyadari kalau ada ruangan dibalik pintu itu yang Jungkook yakin sekali adalah ruang pakaian, ia yakin karena di kamar tidur ini sendiri ia tidak melihat satupun lemari. Membunuh rasa ingin tahunya, Jungkook membawa dirinya masuk keruangan itu, benar saja tempat ini ruangan pakaian. Tapi gilanya ruang pakaian ini sama besarnya dengan kamar tidur.

Lemari-lemari dari kaca mendominasi ruangan ini. Jungkook bisa melihat lemari berisi kemeja dan jas yang tergantung, tas, dan sepatu yang berjejer rapi. Serta kaca besar yang menenpel didinding. Menyusuri lebih dalam, ia mendekat ke meja kayu besar yang begitu cantik akan ukirannya, letaknya ditengah ruangan. Meja tersebut memiliki banyak laci. Jungkook membukanya dan dirinya kaget karena begitu banyak jam disana dengan berbagai merek terkenal. Laci selanjutnyanya berisi berbagai jenis dasi. Kamar ini lebih seperti toko, pikir Jungkook.

Tidak sengaja _onyx_ gelapnya menangkap sebuah note kecil berwarna kuning yang tertempel di sebuah lemari kaca yang besar. Jungkook membacanya dan setelahnya dia mengangguk. Taehyung yang menuliskan note ini untuknya. Kertas itu bertuliskan bahwa pria itu telah menyiapkan beberapa pakaian untuknya sebelum barang-barang Jungkook dari rumahnya datang nanti. Jungkook membuka lemari itu dan menemukan beberapa _boxer,_ kaos dan kemeja serta jaket kulit yang ternyata sangat pas ditubuh Jungkook.

Tanpa pikir panjang pemuda bersurai hitam itu langsung berpakaian.

.

Benar apa kata Taehyung, pemuda yang sekarang bernama Kim Jungkook ini akan sangat menyukai tinggal di _mansion_ milik suaminya. Makanan disini benar-benar enak dan mewah, para maid dan anak-anak buah Taehyung sangat sopan juga ramah padanya, terlepas dari wajah mereka yang sangar. Jungkook juga bisa menonton film di ruang film yang gilanya seperti bioskop mini. Juga ruangan yang penuh berbagai macam _game_ terkenal dan terbaru, ruangan terbaik bagi dirinya yang gila dengan _game._ Dan perpustakaan berisi koleksi buku milik Taehyung yang cukup luas, cocok bagi Jungkook untuk belajar, mengingat dirinya akan memulai kuliah. Dan jangan lupakan pemandangan yang indah disekitar _mansion_ yang cocok bagi dirinya yang suka _jogging_ pagi.

Ia benar-benar menyukai tinggal disini, tapi bagaimanapun juga ia merasa sepi bermain sendiri tanpa orang yang dikenalnya dirumah sebesar ini, tapi sungguh dia sangat suka di tempat ini. Tanpa dia sadari Taehyung begitu memanjakannya, dan sekali lagi tanpa dia sadari. Bicara tentang Taehyung, tidak sedikitpun Jungkook pernah melihat lagi Taehyung, pria itu entah kemana, para maid dan anak buah Taehyung tidak ada yang memberitahunya, Jungkook akui ia sedikit penasaran tapi memilih untuk tidak peduli. Bahkan hingga hari pertamanya masuk kuliah pun, lelaki bernama Kim Taehyung itu tidak menunjukan batang hidungnya.

Jungkook benar-benar diantarkan kemanapun dan kapanpun oleh supir Taehyung. Pagi ini dia hampir saja terlambat masuk kelas pagi, karena saat di tengah jalan mereka harus kembali ke _mansion_ karena Jungkook lupa akan ponselnya, mereka kembali pergi tapi kesialan kembali datang, saat masih di tengah perjalanan lagi, mobil yang Jungkook naiki entah kenapa tiba-tiba mogok. Tapi tidak perlu waktu lama setelah supirnya menelfon rekannya, mobil lain datang dan siap mengantar Jungkook ke kampus.

Walaupun paginya seperti itu, tapi tidak sedikitpun melunturkan semangat Jungkook karena hari ini pemuda itu akan bertemu sahabatnya Jimin, mereka sudah berteman sejak SMA karena itu mereka sangat dekat selain alasan itu juga Jungkook tidak punya teman selain Jimin, jadi jangan heran Jungkook akan selalu berada didekat Jimin. Jungkook bersyukur Park Jimin bisa sekampus dengannya walau mereka beda fakultas, yang membuat mereka terpisah gedung belajar. Tapi setidaknya dia masih bisa bertemu Jimin.

Jungkook sedang duduk di _cafetaria_ kampus menunggu Jimin yang 'katanya' akan datang dua atau tiga menit lagi, kata-kata itu tertulis dipesan yang Jimin kirim, tapi nyatanya 11 menit telah berlalu dan pria berambut oranye yang Jungkook sangat kenali itu tidak terlihat juga. Jungkook mendengus kasar, ia merasa sangat bosan, dia benar-benar tidak suka menunggu. Tapi sebuah tepukan dibahunya dan seseorang dengan santainya duduk disebelahnya, menampakan siluet rambut oranye yang Jungkook kenal betul pemiliknya.

Jimin tersenyum pada Jungkook, matanya melengkung sempurna seperti bulan sabit disiang hari. Jungkook yang melihat senyum bodoh Jimin hanya mendengus kasar.

"Tersenyum seperti itu karena tahu kesalahanmu, Park Jimin?" Jimin semakin tersenyum lebar mendengar kata-kata Jungkook.

"Hehe, maafkan aku." Jungkook mendengus lagi, mengabaikan Jimin dan memilih untuk mulai memakan pesanannya, Jimin pun beralih ke makan siang yang sudah dipesankan Jungkook untuknya.

"Jungkook bagaimana rumah pamanmu itu?" Tanya Jimin sambil menyeruput jus jeruknya, Jungkook menaikan satu alisnya bingung.

"Paman?"

"Iya pamanmu itu. Bagaimana rasanya tinggal disana? Kau nyaman?" Awalnya Jungkook bingung dengan apa yang dibicarakan tapi kemudian ia ingat kembali dan dia langsung membeku.

Jungkook lupa untuk mengarang cerita ini. Cerita mengenai dia yang tinggal di rumah pamannya—yang sebenarnya adalah suaminya, Kim Taehyung. Kebohongan ini bermula saat hari pertama Jungkook tinggal di _mansion_ Taehyung. Jimin tiba-tiba menelfonnya dan mengatakan kalau dia akan kerumah Jungkook. Memang sudah biasa Jimin akan main kerumahnya 2-3 kali seminggu, tapi kondisinya sudah menikah dan tinggal dirumah suaminya. Demi apapun Jungkook tidak ingin Jimin tahu dia menikah, terlebih lagi menikahi seorang pria, pria mafia.

"Kook?" panggil Jimin lagi. Jungkook menelan ludahnya kasar.

"Ah ya? Pamanku itu ya? Aku suka rumahnya, sangat nyaman." Jawab Jungkook gugup, tapi Jimin tidak menyadarinya.

"Tapi, bukankah kalian baru bertemu. Apa tidak canggung? Dan apa dia galak?" Tanyanya lagi, ia melihat Jungkook dengan begitu penasarannya.

"Entahlah..haha." Mendengar jawaban Jungkook, Jimin mendengus.

"Oh ayolah, Kook. Ceritakan padaku. Sudah seminggu kita tidak berkomunikasi karena kau tahu bukan aku pergi ke gunung dan sinyal disana sangat tidak oke. Aku hampir gila karena hanya bisa bercakap-cakap dengan keluargaku saja disana. Aku butuh percakapan denganmu. Aku ingin tahu kabarmu seminggu ini dengan empat mata oke." Ucap jimin menggebu-gebu. Jungkook menggigit bibirnya ragu.

Tak tahu Jimin, bahwa selama kepergiannya berlibur bersama keluarganya, Jungkook ada dibagian benua lain, dibawa paksa dengan cara dibius ayahnya sendiri, kabur, lalu dibius lagi oleh anak buah calon suaminya, dan terakhir menikah dengan orang asing ditengah orang-orang berbahaya dari dunia gelap. Jadi, punya siapa yang lebih buruk? Jungkook mengalah.

"Euh oke, mmh kurasa sedikit canggung, tapi kalau tentang galak kurasa tidak, dia lebih seperti dingin...kurasa?" Jimin mengangguk.

"Ya memang paman-paman seperti itu. Aku juga punya satu yang persis seperti itu." Jimin menyeruput jusnya lagi. "Tapi aku jadi ingin kesana." Jungkook melotot.

"Jangan!" pekiknya. Jimin kaget.

"Kenapa memang?" Jungkook menggaruk belakang lehernya.

"Euh tempatnya jauh..."

"Jauh?" Jungkook mengangguk kaku. "Ah sayang sekali. Kalau tempatnya sedekat rumahmu pasti aku akan datang." Jungkook mendesah lega karena Jimin mulai fokus lagi dengan makanannya dan tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi.

Jungkook tidak tahu mengapa dia memakai kata 'paman' untuk mengelabui Jimin. Tapi setidaknya itu cukup manjur untuk membungkam mulut pemuda bersurai oranye itu. Jungkook bilang kepada sahabatnya ini bahwa ia dipaksa pindah oleh ayahnya untuk tinggal bersama 'pamannya' ini dengan alasan yang Jungkook sendiri tidak ketahui, tiba-tiba saja ayahnya sudah membawanya tinggal dirumah pamannya dengan paksa. Sebenarnya semua kebohongan Jungkook tidak seratus persen palsu, karena apa adanya memang dia dipaksa bersama dengan orang asing bernama Kim Taehyung oleh sang ayah, dan 'kebersamaan' itu abadi dalam pernikahan.

Jimin tidak terlalu banyak bertanya tentang 'alasan' ayahnya yang tiba-tiba punya rencana begitu walaupun tidak masuk akal mengirim anaknya tinggal dirumah 'paman jauhnya' dan apa tadi Jungkook bilang? Tempatnya Jauh? Untuk apa tinggal ditempat jauh kalau Jungkook kuliah disini. Tidak masuk akal memang, tapi Jimin sudah sejak lama tahu sifat ayah Jungkook yang suka memerintah tiba-tiba dan tidak masuk akal, tapi terlepas dari itu Jimin tahu maksud Tuan Jeon itu selalu baik.

Jimin memang mengenal ayah Jungkook dan tahu pria tua itu adalah mafia. Tapi Jimin sudah terlanjur suka bermain dengan Jungkook jadi dia merasa tidak masalah berbaur dengan Jeon muda itu. Toh, selama ini ia tidak pernah mendapat masalah dari orang-orang Tuan Jeon. Lucunya keluarga Jimin kebanyakan adalah penegak hukum, seperti ayahnya yang merupakan jaksa dipengadilan umum di Busan, kampung halamannya. Seorang anak penegak hukum berteman dengan anak mafia, benar itu lucu sekali.

"Kook." Panggil Jimin lagi, Jungkook yang sudah tenang sekarang tegang lagi karena takut pertanyaan yang akan terlontar dari Jimin.

"Kau tahu bukan malam ini semua senior akan mengadakan penyambutan bagi kita anak baru bukan?" Jungkook tanpa sadar mendesah lega kemudian mengangguk.

"Kau ikut tidak?" Jungkook mendengus.

"Kau tahu aku tidak suka acara-acara seperti itu, 'kan? Aku tidak mau dipaksa minum soju oleh mereka." Jimin terkekeh.

"Tenang saja, kupastikan kau hanya minum jus disana." Jimin melihat Jungkook yang mendengarnya malas. "Kuberi tahu ya, aku sudah kenal beberapa senior disini dan mereka semua populer. Yang ku maksud kenal itu aku tahu mereka dan mereka kenal aku. Karena itu bisa kupastikan kau hanya minum jus dan makan camilan saja."

"Aku tidak mau ketempat berisik, dan aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa saja dengan orang-orang disana. Aku menolak tawaran ini, Min." Jimin mengusap wajahnya kasar. Sahabatnya yang satu ini keras kepala juga ya.

"Ini bukan tentang kau mau atau tidak. Tapi kalau kau bertindak seperti ini masa kuliahmu akan sulit. Kau akan sulit mendapat saran dan referensi karena tidak ada yang kau kenal. Aku yakin bahkan tidak ada satupun teman kelasmu tadi yang bicara padamu, tahu wajah mereka saja tidak." Mendengar kata-kata masa kuliah yang sulit membuat Jungkook jadi bimbang.

"Dan umurmu sudah 20 tahun, kawan. Saatnya kau kenal ciptaan Tuhan yang disebut wanita. Aku ingin membantumu juga dalam hal itu. Lihat kesana oke." Jimin mengarahkan pandangan Jungkook untuk melihat ke meja kasir _cafetaria._ Seorang wanita berdiri disana memesan sesuatu kepada kasir.

"Itu Irene, senior paling seksi yang pernah kukenal. Dan malam ini dia akan ada di pesta. Aku sudah mengincarnya. Ini adalah kesempatanku bisa dekat dengan perempuan. Kau pun harus sepertiku yang punya tujuan hidup seperti ini, bung—" Jimin menjelaskan tanpa henti. Sedangkan Jungkook masih melihat gadis bernama Irene itu. Gadis itu berbalik sambil menggenggam gelas kopi. Dan entah halusinasinya atau apa, gadis dengan rambut pirang itu ternyata menatapnya balik. Tatapan dalam yang tidak bisa Jungkook jelaskan artinya.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

Chapter kali ini mencapai 4K+/otw 5K words, readers! Tapi semoga saja kalian tidak bosan atau bingung, karena banyak hal yang terjadi dalam ch.4 ini. Dan sekali lagi aku ucapkan terimakasih atas riview yang membangun guys, aku juga suka banget kalau baca riview yang dengan panjang lebar kalian menjelaskan persaan kalian tiap chapter. Entah itu seneng, sedih, atau nano-nano. Beberapa ada yang minta chapter asem alis lemon _scene_ nya Vkook, duh kita lihat nanti aja ya.

Lagi dan lagi, SHY harapkan kritik dan saran di kotak riview juga bagi pembaca baru jangan sungkan untuk riview ya. Terimakasih karena telah mengikuti Kick Then Kiss, dan selalu tunggu update chapter selanjutnya, readers.

.

ILY!1!


	5. Trapped in Evil's Cage pt2

**KICK THEN KISS**

A VKOOK/TAEKOOK's Fanfiction by _**shyfukuru**_

 **Please do not do plagiarism** each work is very meaningful for the artist. Thankyou.

Yaoi, V!Seme JK!Uke, that could be mean a romantic relationship between two boys.

 **Mature** Content

Romance, Crime, Mafia

.

 **Kick Then Kiss Chapter 5** : Trapped in Evil's Cage pt. 2

.

Di Bumi ini ada kejahatan terorganisir yang di dibentuk oleh manusia-manusia kejam yang menyebut diri mereka mafia. Apa yang mereka lakukan hanya untuk mendapatkan uang. Berdiri diatas peraturan mereka sendiri. Menghalalkan segala cara untuk keinginannya. Begitu kuat, dingin, dan luas.

Jumlahnya banyak dengan anggota yang tak terhitung, membentuk klan-klan, dan berada disetiap wilayah di bumi. Mereka bekerja secara wilayah kekuasaan. Tak terkecuali Korea Selatan, negara hingar-bingar akan kehidupan masyarakatnya.

Dan disinilah Kim Taehyung. Pria yang cukup muda untuk mengepalai 57 persen kejahatan di negara ini.

Ia dikenal dingin dan keji. Perwujudan iblis sesungguhya. Dengan segala pesona dari dalam dirinya, apa yang dia kerjakan sangatlah berbahaya.

Bisnis yang ia kuasai bukanlah seperti obat-obatan terlarang, perdagangan organ manusia, ataupun prostisusi. Sesuatu yang mengepalai penjahat-penjahat lain, mendominasi mereka, membuat mereka tunduk padanya.

Kim Taehyung menguasai bisnis penyuplaian senjata, menguasai sistem penegakan hukum, menguasai keamanan penjara-penjara, dan memiliki banyak _hitman_ -pembunuh bayaran-profesional.

Tapi bukan hanya membunuhmu lalu membuang mayatmu ke sungai, ia mampu membuat eksitensi mu enyah dari muka bumi ini, seolah kau memang tidak pernah dilahirkan.

Tidak heran pria ini sangat disegani-ditakuti penjahat lainnya. Tapi walaupun begitu masih ada saja kelompok penjahat amatir yang mengganggu wilayah kekuasaannya.

Ia memiliki klub-klub malam sebagai usaha legalnya. Identitas penyamaran untuk manusia dari dunia gelap seperti Kim Taehyung.

Klub malamnya berdiri dibeberapa kota di negara itu, namun paling banyak di Seoul. Dan kemarin malam ia telah mendapatkan berita ketiga kalinya tentang kematian pengunjung klub malam miliknya. Berbeda tempat tapi kasusnya sama. Overdosis narkoba.

Hal ini membuat Kim Taehyung sangat kesal, karena ia memang tidak memperbolehkan obat-obatan seperti itu masuk dan dipergunakan di bisnis legalnya. Taehyung pun mulai berpikir klub malamnya dijadikan tempat perdagangannya.

Kecoa mana yang berani melakukan itu di wilayahnya. Pasti mereka sangat bodoh hingga tidak tahu pemilik tempat itu.

Pastinya bukan Hoseok si Hope- _drug_ itu. Etika para _mafioso_ -pria terhormat-dari bisnis gelap untuk tidak mengganggu bisnis _mafioso_ lain di wilayah kekuasaan mereka.

Dan hal yang membuat Taehyung semakin kesal adalah kecerobohan anak buahnya menjaga bisnis legalnya serta Namjoon yang tidak bisa secepat mungkin mengatasi mayat-mayat itu dan mencari tahu apa yang terjadi. Untung saja polisi tidak sempat mencium masalah ini. Anak buahnya cukup pintar untuk mengatasi keberadaan mayat-mayat itu.

Taehyung berkutat dengan berkas-berkasnya, kasus kematian tiga orang overdosis itu telah menyibukannya hingga pekerjaan lainnya menjadi menumpuk. Taehyung sangat sibuk sampai dia tidak bisa pulang beberapa hari ini. Ia tinggal dihotel agar memudahkannya kemana-mana seperti melakukan pertemuan dengan para mafia lain atau hal-hal lainnya.

Jungkook.

Taehyung mengucapkan nama itu dengan lembutnya. Tangannya berhenti menggerakan bolpoinnya yang mengoreksi tulisan-tulisan didokumen.

Kesibukannya membuat Taehyung tidak bisa bertemu dengan pemuda itu. Tepat setelah ia mengatasi masalahnya dengan Hoseok, malamnya ia sudah dapat berita tentang kasus mati overdosis itu.

Taehyung tahu hari ini hari pertama Jungkook berkuliah, tapi apa daya pekerjaan menahannya disini. Padahal ia sudah berencana mengantar sendiri pemuda bergigi kelinci itu ke kampusnya.

Taehyung memejamkan matanya sejenak, ia sangat lelah. Tubuhnya ia sandarkan di sofa. Menenangkan pikiran dan sekarang segala tentang Jungkook melayang dipikirannya.

Seorang pemuda bersurai hitam dan _onyx_ gelapnya yang selalu menatapnya tajam, waspada namun juga terpesona.

Pemuda yang akhirnya dia miliki, walau sempat ia pikir takkan pernah terjadi. Namun takdir berkata lain, sekarang dirinya telah terikat dalam pernikahan.

Taehyung mengusap cincin yang tersemat di jari manisnya. Senyumnya mengembang. Dan dirinya merasa tenang.

Ini bukanlah dirinya yang biasa. Memikirkan orang lain dan bahagia saat melakukannya.

Eksistensi Jungkook yang masuk dalam kehidupannya merubah diri seorang Kim Taehyung. Dan dia tidak membenci itu.

Sekarang yang dirasakannya hanyalah rindu.

Ia rindu Kim Jungkook _nya_.

.

Suara dering telfon membuyarkan lamunan Taehyung. Yang menelfonnya adalah Namjoon dan kemudian Taehyung mengangkatnya.

"Tuan Kim. Aku ada berita." Panggil Namjoon diseberang sana.

"Tentang kasus itu? Katakan."

"Aku belum mendapatkan kabar tentang itu tapi—Ah. Supir Jungkook tadi menelfonku. Dia bilang Jungkook tidak ingin dijemput, dia punya acara sekolah hingga malam. Kurasa pesta penyambutan..." Taehyung mengeraskan rahangnya, dan Namjoon yang berbicara diseberang sana tahu Taehyung sedang marah.

"Cari dimana dia. Aku akan segera menyusul." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Namjoon Taehyung langsung mematikan sambungan.

.

.

Memang benar apa yang Jimin janjikan, Jungkook benar-benar hanya meminum jus di sini. Sebuah klub malam yang sekarang begitu ramai dengan orang-orang yang menari dengan hebohnya mengikuti alunan musik yang memekakan telinga. Jungkook mendengus, dirinya cukup kesal, Jimin bilang sebelumnya kalau mereka hanya akan pergi minum-minum serta makan di restoran keluarga atau bar biasa tapi yang didapatinya klub malam. Tapi yasudahlah ia sudah terlanjur ikut.

Jungkook duduk di sofa yang tersedia disana. Di sampingnya ada senior dari jurusan yang sama dengannya yang sudah mulai mabuk, namun masih meminta Jungkook menuangkan minuman keras kegelasnya. Jungkook tidak masalah akan hal itu, selama ia tidak diganggu dan dipaksa meminum minuman yang seingat Jungkook terasa seperti membakar tenggorokannya.

Dan senior yang terkenal pintar ini sudah berjanji untuk membantu dirinya belajar nanti. Jadi semua kebosanan yang ia lalui cukup terbayarkan.

Senior itu bercakap-cakap dengan junior-junior lain yang dengan semangat menanggapi ocehannya yang sudah mulai tidak jelas. Di sofa lain, Jimin sepertinya sudah mabuk dan sedang heboh mengobrol dengan senior-senior 'kenalannya' itu.

Jimin bilang dia akan beraksi malam ini. Mendapatkan senior seksi mereka, Irene, dan akan menjadi pasangan fenomenal kampus. Tapi yang dia lihat Jimin yang sudah mabuk saja. Sepertinya dia harus mengantar Jimin kerumahnya setelah ini, kalau tidak sahabatnya itu kemungkinan besok ditemukan di tempat entah berantah.

Bicara tentang senior mereka Irene. Wanita itu sepertinya sedang dalam masalah. Ia sedang adu mulut dengan seorang pria di meja bar. Ia seperti tidak setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan pria itu.

Bukan tipikal Jungkook untuk ingin tahu urusan orang lain, tapi Irene yang terus-terusan melihatnya membuat dirinya risih dan khawatir apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Pria yang tadi bicara dengan Irene pergi. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Wanita berambut pirang itu malah berjalan kearah Jungkook. Pemuda itu bukan berhalusinasi karna Irene sudah duduk saja disebelahnya. Mencoba berdesak agar bisa ikut duduk di sofa itu membuat mau-tidak-mau duduk berhimpit dengan Jungkook. Situasi ini membuat pemuda yang sekarang bermarga Kim ini tidak nyaman.

Orang-orang yang duduk bersama di sofa itu sempat menyapa Irene, tapi kemudian sibuk lagi dengan kegiatan mereka yang bicara tidak jelas.

Jungkook mencoba kabur sebenarnya tapi Irene menghimpit tubuhnya hingga ia tidak bergerak sama sekali.

Dengan takut-takut Jungkook melihat kearah Irene yang ternyata tersenyum manis padanya. Bibirnya yang terpoles lipstick merah begitu kontras dengan warna rambut pirangnya yang sudah mencolok itu dan mini dressnya selututnya yang berwarna hitam membuat kulit seputih susunya lebih terlihat.

"Aku Irene. Kau Jeon Jungkook, bukan?" Jungkook membulatkan matanya. Bagaimana _sunbae_ nya bisa tahu namanya.

"Ya, Irene- _sunbae_." Jawab Jungkook gugup. Dia ingin bertanya kenapa wanita disampingnya bisa tahu namanya. Seingat dia dia tak pernah berurusan dengan wanita pirang ini. Apalagi dia ini anak baru kampus.

Melihat tanda tanya besar di wajah Jungkook, Irene tersenyum. "Aku tahu namamu, karena kau memang terkenal." Jungkook semakin aneh. Apa yang membuatnya terkenal?

"Ayahmu adalah Tuan Jeon bukan? Dari JJ Company. Perusahaan penyuplai kayu itu bukan?" Jungkook mengangguk ragu. Jungkook tidak merasa bangga atau apapun, justru khawatir. Bagimana bisa wanita ini tahu tentang ayahnya. Walaupun yang diketahuinya adalah bisnis legal ayahnya tapi tetap saja ini mencurigakan. Apa yang diinginkan wanita ini?

"Aku tidak bermaksud buruk, Jungkook- _ah_." Irene menyapanya dengan akrab. "Orang tuaku kenal orang tuamu. Kau tahu kita pernah bertemu di pesta para pengusaha. Tapi sepertinya kau lupa."

Oh tidak. Wanita ini berbahaya! Batin Jungkook.

Wanita ini dengan mudahnya mengatakan hal aneh tadi. Dirinya tidak pernah bertemu wanita bernama Irene ini, bukan karena lupa, tapi karena dirinya memang tidak pernah kepesta itu.

Apa sebenarnya tujuan wanita ini?

Jungkook tahu dirinya harus pergi. Ia pamit pergi tanpa melihat Irene. Pemuda itu memaksakan dirinya lepas dari himpitan. Buru-buru kearah Jimin untuk membawanya pulang, tapi pemuda bersurai oranye ini tidak mau pergi, dan meracau kalau dia senang ada di klub ini. Seseorang dari sofa Jimin juga meracau padanya kalau dia akan membawa Jimin pulang denganya, jadi Jungkook tidak perlu khawatir dan pulang saja sendiri.

Jungkook kesal sekali, dan memutuskan segera pergi meninggalkan Jimin. Jungkook sempat melirik keberadaan Irene, wanita itu menatapnya tajam dan ia sedang menelfon seseorang. Jungkook makin panik.

Ia berlari melewati lautan manusia yang sudah hilang kesadaran mereka namun tetap menari mengikuti musik. Jungkook mendorong orang-orang itu tanpa peduli dirinya disumpah serapahi oleh mereka. Yang ia tahu dia harus pergi dari situ.

Jungkook berhasil keluar dari sana. Melangkahkan kakinya cepat sambil mencoba menelfon supir Taehyung. Jalanan disekitar klub sangat sepi, tidak seperti didalam klub. Dirinya menjadi paranoid, apalagi ia mulai sadar ada seseorang mengikutinya.

Belakang kemejanya tertarik kebelakang, tubuhnya limbung mengikuti arah tarikan itu, dan sebuah bogem mendarat di ulu hatinya- **BUGH!**

Satu tinju itu cukup melumpuhkan Jungkook. Dirinya merasa mual juga perih diperutnya.

Tidak berhenti disitu sosok yang menghajarnya menarik tubuh Jungkook ke dalam gang sempit terdekat. Gang itu sangat sunyi dan remang-remang. Jungkook ingin lari tapi tidak mampu.

Tubuh Jungkook dihempaskan dengan kasar, dirinya terbaring meringkuk ditanah memegangi perutnya yang sakit.

Ia bisa melihat orang yang menghajarnya, walau dengan cahaya yang begitu minim, dan orang itu adalah pria yang tadi bersama Irene. Dan suara ketukan _high_ _heel_ yang mendekat, sosok dengan tubuh langsing berbalut dress mini hitam dan rambut pirang yang Jungkook kenali.

"Irene- _sunbae..._ " Irene tersenyum masam padanya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke pria itu.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak bisa mengarang cerita oke." Ucap Irene. Pria itu mendengus.

"Kau saja yang bodoh, dasar jalang." Tanpa memperdulikan wajah masam Irene, pria itu menghampiri Jungkook yang masih kesakitan.

"Hai, Jeon Jungkook." Sapanya. "Aku sudah mengecek latar belakang keluargamu, dan kau ini cukup kaya untuk ukuran perusaan penyuplai kayu." Pria itu mengeluarkan tali dari saku celananya dan mengikat tangan Jungkook kebelakang. Jungkook sempat memberontak tapi pria itu membenturkan kepalanya kejalan hingga membuatnya pusing bukan main.

"Aku punya barang bagus untukmu, dan kau akan sangat menyukainya." Jarinya mengibas memanggil Irene yang sudah siap dengan suntikan yang terisi cairan. Pria itu mengambil suntikan tersebut dan menyuntikannya ke lengan Jungkook.

Cairan itu mengalir dalam tubuh Jungkook dan masuk kedalam sistem saraf pusatnya. Rasa sakit di kepala dan ulu hatinya memudar, seiring dengan kesadarannya yang ikut menurun. Yang dirasakannya saat ini sangat tidak jelas, begitu euforia namun juga begitu merasa lelah. Dan penglihatannya kabur hingga akhirnya kesadarannya hilang.

.

.

Jimin duduk dengan gelisah, ditangannya cairan teh penghilang rasa mabuk sudah habis tapi dirinya enggan hanya untuk melangkahkan kaki membuang sampahnya.

Fokusnya ia pusatkan pada pintu putih didepannya. Dokter masih didalam merawat Jungkook, membuatnya terlarang untuk masuk padahal setengah mati dia khawatir pada pemuda bergigi kelinci itu.

Jimin mengusap wajahnya kasar. Sungguh ia panik bukan main.

Ia mengingat kembali kejadian yang baru ia lalui. Ia cukup mabuk di klub, ia ingat Jungkook memaksa dirinya untuk cepat pulang, tapi ia tidak mau dan membiarkan Jungkook pergi sendiri. Ia tidak tahu Jungkook berada dalam masalah. Dan setelahnya penjaga klub memanggilnya, mereka menemukan Jungkook yang terbaring dijalan pingsan. Tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Tapi pemuda Jeon itu nampak sakit bukan seperti orang mabuk, tapi sakit diberi obat, itu kata-kata para penjaga klub.

Dengan kesadarannya yang tersisa Jimin menelfon ambulans dan menemukan memang Jungkook baru saja diberi obat terlarang. Perawat menemukan bekas suntikan di lengannya, dan gejala yang Jungkook berikan sangat sesuai.

Pemuda bersurai oranye itu merasa menyesal, bagaimana bisa ia membiarkan Jungkook melalui itu semua sendirian, sedangkan dia mabuk-mabukan seperti binatang disana.

Suara langkah kaki bergema sangat keras dilorong rumah sakit. Jimin mau tidak mau melihat kearah sumber suara yang mengarah padanya.

Dua orang pria berbalut jas menghampiri Jimin, tepatnya kamar didepan Jimin.

Melihat gelagat dua orang itu yang memastikan nomor ruangan kamar Jungkook, Jimin tahu mereka ingin menemui sahabatnya ini.

"Kalian berdua mencari Jungkook?" Fokus kedua pria tadi langsung kearah Jimin. Salah satu tatapan pria menatap tajam Jimin seolah mengulitinya habis-habisan.

Jimin meneguk salivanya kasar, ia sadar pria-pria ini berasal dari bisnis gelap seperti Tuan Jeon.

"Aku Park Jimin, sahabatnya. Kalian uh—" Jimin mengingat sesuatu dan menatap salah satu dari mereka yang terlihat lebih tinggi dan lebih tua.

"Anda pasti paman Jungkook. Salam kenal." Ucap Jimin kepada Namjoon. Pria ber _dimple_ dalam itu menaikan alisnya bingung.

"Paman? Ah aku bukan pamannya." Jujur Namjoon. Jimin mengerutkan dahinya lalu menatap pria lainnya.

"Kalau begitu pasti anda pamannya. Jungkook sudah bercerita kalau ia sekarang tinggal dirumah anda—" Belum sempat pemuda bersurai oranye itu menyelesaikan kata-katanya Taehyung sudah menatapnya tajam, lebih tajam daripada sebelumnya.

"Ia bilang aku pamannya?" Tanya Teahyung. Jimin ragu untuk mengangguk, apalagi pria itu sekarang malah tersenyum miring.

"Menarik sekali." Ucap Taehyung dengan suara yang dingin.

 **KREK—** pintu terbuka, dokter dan seorang perawat keluar dari dalam ruangan.

"Jadi siapa disini yang keluarga pasien?" Tanya dokter itu.

"Aku keluarganya." Ucap Taehyung dan dokter mengangguk.

"Begini. Jungkook dipastikan disuntik narkotika, dan itu adalah morfin. Aku sudah mengatasinya agar dia kembali normal, dan sepertinya ini pertama kali baginya. Tapi selain itu ada luka dikepala dan memar di ulu hatinya, tidak begitu serius hingga ia harus rawat inap dirumah sakit. Ia bisa pulang beberapa jam lagi. Dan dia sudah sadar, kalian sudah boleh melihatnya." Taehyung mengangguk.

"Dan rumah sakit sudah menelfon polisi untuk masalah narkotika ini. Mereka akan sampai sebentar lagi. Sepertinya Jungkook akan diberi beberapa pertanyaan oleh mereka." Taehyung melirik Namjoon yang sudah mengangguk saja.

"Ya dokter terimakasih." Namjoon membungkuk kepada dokter dan Jimin mengikutinya. Dokter berlalu pergi.

"Segera selesaikan semua, Kim Namjoon." Namjoon mengangguk, dan pergi setelah Taehyung masuk kedalam ruangan yang disusul Jimin dibelakangnya.

.

Jungkook terduduk di ranjang pasiennya, dirinya menunduk, tidak mau melihat kearah lain selain jari-jemarinya yang bertautan.

Ia tadi melihat Taehyung dan Jimin masuk kedalam kamarnya. Dan sekarang dua laki-laki itu berdiri disamping ranjangnya. Satu menatapnya khawatir, sedangkan yang lain menatapnya dingin.

"Kook?" Panggil Jimin tapi Jungkook diam tidak menjawab.

"Kau oke sekarang?" Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya. Jimin tersenyum lalu pandanganya tertuju kearah Taehyung.

"Sebentar paman kuambilkan kursi untukmu." Seru Jimin dan berjalan cepat mengambil kursi disudut ruangan. Jungkook semakin menunduk mendengar kalimat Jimin tadi. Dan pemuda bersurai hitam itu bisa merasakan aura dingin dari Kim Taehyung.

Jimin memberikan kursi untuk Taehyung tapi pria itu tidak mendudukan dirinya disana, dan memilih hanya menatap Jungkook yang bungkam seribu bahasa.

"Park Jimin." Panggil Taehyung. Yang dipanggil menyahut. "Kau tahu sebenarnya ada kesalahan informasi selama ini." Ucap Taehyung. Jungkook menelan salivanya kasar.

"Sebenarnya Jungkook ini sudah menikah." Jimin melotot mendengar kata-kata Taehyung. Pria bermarga Kim itu berbalik dan menghadap Jimin, dan tersenyum miring padanya. Taehyung mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman dengan Jimin.

"Dan aku bukanlah pamannya, tapi suaminya, Kim Taehyung. Salam kenal."

Jimin membatu, _shock_ dengan kalimat barusan. Dirinya menatap Jungkook yang sekarang melihatnya takut-takut dari balik poninya yang jatuh.

"Ap-apa?"

.

.

To Be Countinued

.

Iya, iya SHY tahu chapter ini pendek dan membosankan, tapi SHY ngebet banget pengen nge-post hahaha karena udah lewat seminggu gak juga update *guilty tears*TT.

Mohon tunggu ya update-an selanjutnya. Terimakasih. ILY!1!


	6. Misery Business

.

.

.

Taehyung menarik kursi agar posisinya bisa melihat Jungkook lebih dekat. Dirinya duduk disana dan tetap menatap Jungkook yang masih saja diam terduduk diranjangnya dengan begitu kaku.

Taehyung baru saja mengusir Jimin yang masih _shock_ dengan berita pernikahan sahabatnya. Dan barusan pemuda itu masih sempat berteriak dari luar kamar bahwa dia akan meminta penjelasan Jungkook nanti di kampus.

Ingin Jungkook memikirkan apa yang nanti harus ia jelaskan pada Jimin. Tapi Taehyung saat ini harus lebih diutamakan rasanya. Namun, Jungkook hanya diam.

Taehyung pun belum juga bersuara, pria ini juga hanya menatap Jungkook dalam diam. Jungkook yang merasa bersalah akhirnya memutuskan berbicara.

"Maafkan aku..." Taehyung menaikan satu alisnya.

"Maaf untuk apa Jungkook?" Taehyung bertanya dengan suara dinginnya, ia menyandarkan dirinya di kursi, melipat tangannya didada, dan menyilangkan kakinya. Memberi _gesture_ menghakimi, membuat Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya takut.

Pertama, untuk pergi ke klub malam dan menyebabkan masalah seperti ini. Jungkook harus terbaring dirumah sakit, dan sialnya penyebabnya adalah narkotika. Dan sebentar lagi dia akan diwawancarai polisi. Masalah untuk dirinya sendiri dan juga untuk Taehyung.

Kedua, untuk berbohong pada sahabatnya kalau Kim Taehyung-suaminya adalah pamannya yang saat ini rumahnya ia tinggali.

Jungkook tidak tahu harus bagaimana menyampaikan rasa maafnya kepada Taehyung, karena semua masalah yang dia lakukan hari ini semuanya sangat sulit dimaafkan. Pikirnya.

"Maaf untuk...untuk semuanya." Cicit Jungkook, Taehyung yang melihat ekspresi bersalah Jungkook hanya mendesah pelan.

"Katakan 'semuanya' itu." Titah Taehyung masih dengan suara dinginnya, Jungkook menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"Maaf membuat masalah malam-malam begini, aku tahu kau sibuk, tapi aku malah membuat masalah besar seperti ini. Juga maaf karena aku bilang pada sahabatku kau adalah pamanku—" Jungkook mencuri pandang lewat helaian poninya yang jatuh dan bisa melihat Taehyung yang menatapnya datar tapi penuh intimidasi.

Taehyung tidak mengatakan apapun untuk membalas Jungkook membuat pemuda itu mati kutu. "Se-seharusnya tidak kulakukan itu..."

"Lalu kenapa kau lakukan itu?" Tanya Taehyung tapi sekarang Jungkook yang terdiam. Pemuda itu tidak mau mengatakannya.

"Kau berbohong karena tidak mau temanmu itu tahu kau menikahi seorang pria, terutama pria mafia? Aku benar?" Jungkook tidak menjawab tapi itu cukup bagi Taehyung untuk tahu kata-katanya benar. Pria Kim itu bangkit dari duduknya tapi masih menatap Jungkook yang menunduk.

"Cepat siapkan dirimu, kita pulang. Aku akan menunggumu di bawah." Dingin Taehyung dan berjalan menuju pintu. Jungkook langsung mengangkat kepalanya.

"Tapi bagimana dengan para polisi?" Tanya Jungkook cepat-cepat.

"Aku mafia, Jungkook. Aku sudah menangani mereka." Jungkook diam, dan Taehyung keluar dari kamar rawat. Hingga punggung Taehyung yang tadi Jungkook lihat berganti dengan pintu putih yang memuakan.

'Ah, dia pasti marah sekali'. Batin Jungkook. Mengingat dari nada bicara Taehyung yang selalu dingin sejak tadi.

Pemuda itu tidak tahu apa yang akan Taehyung lakukan padanya karena semua kesalahan yang ia perbuat hari ini. Masalah-masalah yang terjadi hanya dalam satu malam.

Jungkook mengingat kembali ekspresi Taehyung tadi, dingin tapi ada kesedihan. Apa itu karena dirinya yang tidak mau mengakui status mereka saat ini? Apakah memang karena itu?

Tapi kenapa Taehyung harus bersedih?

Jujur Jungkook tidak mengerti sama sekali. Dia tak punya jawabannya.

Tapi yang Jungkook tahu, Taehyung marah padanya dan tidak mau memaafkannya.

.

.

Jungkook sudah memakai pakaian miliknya sendiri, pakaian yang sudah cukup kotor karena debu jalan dan keringat hasil dari kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu. Kejadian yang cukup mengerikan bagi Kim Jungkook. Sebenarnya ia tidak suka memakai pakaian kotor begini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia tidak punya pakaian lain. Tidak mungkin memakai pakaian pasien kerumah Taehyung, bukan?

Dijemput oleh salah satu anak buah Taehyung, Jungkook keluar dari kamar rawatnya, turun kebawah rumah sakit, dan sampai di pintu masuknya. Mobil Taehyung sudah terparkir disana menunggu Jungkook.

Sebenarnya Jungkook ragu untuk masuk. Mengetahui Taehyung yang sedang marah karena ulahnya. Tapi anak buah Taehyung sudah membukakan pintu mempersilahkan dirinya masuk. Sekali lagi, mau tidak mau dia pun masuk kedalam mobil.

Disampingnya duduk Taehyung yang seolah tidak peduli dengan keberadaan Jungkook. Mengetahui itu, Jungkook hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya gugup dan menunduk sedalam-dalamnya.

Mobil melaju, dan suasana didalam sini begitu sunyi.

Jungkook dalam kesunyiannya meratapi lagi perbuatannya. Taehyung itu sudah dingin dan arogan, lalu dengan ulahnya kali ini, pasti pria itu akan menjadi semakin buruk. Ia benar-benar khawatir dengan perlakuan Taehyung padanya nanti.

Disisi lain dia merasa menyesal-bersalah kepada Taehyung. Dan rasa bersalahnya ini lebih besar dari rasa takutnya. Jadi Jungkook hanya bisa diam, dan memohon kepada Tuhan apapun yang bisa Jungkook lakukan agar Taehyung memaafkannya.

Seperti malam dimana Jungkook dibawa pulang ke Kim's _mansion_ , didalam mobil selalu saja sunyi dan Taehyung yang membaca dokumen miliknya. Namun, tidak ada Jungkook yang menatap keluar jendela mengagumi keindahan malam di Seoul, didalam sana hanya ada Jungkook yang sendu penuh penyesalan.

Tapi tiba-tiba Taehyung melempar dokumennya. Membuat suasana sepi tadi menjadi penuh ketegangan. Supir juga Jungkook terkejut dengan apa yang barusan dilakukan Taehyung.

Jungkook melihat Taehyung yang melihatnya—entah apa maksud tatapan itu. Tatapan dingin yang _intense_.

Tapi bukan tatapan itu masalahnya, tetapi aksi tak terduga Taehyung selanjutnya yang meraih puncak kepala Jungkook dan memeluk dirinya kedalam dekapan hangat pria itu. Benar, dekapan itu begitu hangat.

Wajah Jungkook menubruk dada bidang Taehyung. Bisa pemuda itu rasakan aroma tubuh Taehyung yang begitu memabukan.

Taehyung menyentuhkan pucuk hidungnya ke ubun-ubun Jungkook. Matanya menutup seiring dengan helain rambut hitam pemuda itu yang menggelitik kulit wajahnya.

"Jungkook..." Panggil Taehyung, Jungkook menelan salivanya kasar. "Malam ini kau membuatku merasakan rindu, marah, khawatir—takut dan kemudian membuatku sedih karena kecewa. Berani sekali kau melakukan itu!" Ucapan Taehyung membuat Jungkook berjengit takut.

Tapi tidak berhenti disitu, Taehyung menurunkan wajahnya hingga ujung hidungnya menggesek hidung Jungkook, dan berhenti hingga kedua dahi mereka bersentuhan, membuat mata mereka saling bersiborok.

Jungkook bisa melihat iris kecoklatan Taehyung yang bersinar terpantul cahaya bulan. Berkelap-kelip hanya untuk memandangnya. Jungkook terpesona. Wajahnya memanas hingga semburat merah muda muncul di pipinya. Tanpa ia sadari.

"Kau melakukan itu hanya dalam satu malam. Benar-benar satu malam." Jungkook menutup matanya, tidak mampu melihat Taehyung yang berkata seperti itu padanya. Ia merasa sangat bersalah. Taehyung benar-benar marah padanya.

"Tapi dengan apa yang telah kau lakukan, kenapa aku tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu yang jahat padamu—bahkan hanya untuk memikirkanya. Dan aku yang merasa sakit saat melihat kau menatapku takut. Kenapa?" Jungkook membuka matanya terkejut, tapi hanya diam karena tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Apa sebenarnya yang Taehyung coba katakan, Jungkook sungguh tidak mengerti.

Tanpa aba-aba Taehyung memiringkan wajahnya, dan dengan gerakan lembut melabuhkan bibir miliknya ke bibir semerah _cherry_ milik Jungkook.

Bibir Taehyung tidak melakukan apa-apa lagi. Hanya bersentuhan ringan tapi cukup membuat Jungkook diam membeku.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Taehyung menciumnya, tapi bukan berarti Jungkook terbiasa dengan ini.

Hanya beberapa detik Taehyung sudah menarik dirinya dari Jungkook. Taehyung menjilat bibirnya, dan tatapan matanya masih mengunci pada Jungkook yang melihatnya terkejut.

Taehyung tersenyum lembut pada Jungkook. "Kali ini aku tidak meminta ijin dahulu. Ini hukumanmu."

Jungkook kembali ke alam sadarnya. Tapi tidak berteriak ataupun melawan seperti biasanya, Jungkook menatap balik Taehyung yang masih tersenyum padanya.

"Kau memaafkanku?" Ucap Jungkook. Semakin lembut Taehyung tersenyum.

"Perlu kau dan aku sadari. Hanya kau satu-satunya yang selalu bisa kumaafkan."

Dan malam itu. Entah bagaimana dan tanpa ada perlawanan. Jungkook dan Taehyung tertidur di ranjang milik mereka berdua.

.

.

 **KICK THEN KISS**

A VKOOK/TAEKOOK's Fanfiction by _**shyfukuru**_

 **Please do not do plagiarism** each work is very meaningful for the artist. Thankyou.

 **Yaoi** , V!Seme JK!Uke, that could be mean a romantic relationship between two boys.

 **Mature** Content | Much Typo

Romance, Crime, Mafia

.

 **Kick Then Kiss Chapter 6** : Misery Business

.

.

Namjoon berjalan dalam lorong-lorong _Kim's_ _Mansion_ sambil menyandungkan melody abstrak.

Asyik akan senandungnya hingga tak terasa Namjoon sudah sampai di depan pintu kayu yang dibaliknya terdengar tangisan memilukan seorang wanita. Namjoon membukanya, dan menuruni tangga yang tepat berada dibalik pintu.

Namjoon melihat seorang wanita yang penampilannya sudah tak karuan. Rambut pirangnya kusut tak terurus, dress yang ia pakai juga bernasib sama. Dan pergelangan tangannya yang mulai berdarah akibat gesekan kulitnya yang mengenai borgol besi yang menyayat tajam. Wanita pirang itu duduk bersimpuh dilantai bertelanjang kaki.

Anak-anak buah Taehyung yang berjumlah tiga orang berdiri mengawasi wanita itu.

Wanita itu menangis, menjerit, dan mengucapkan kata-kata meminta pengampunan. Memilukan tapi malah membuat Namjoon jengah melihatnya.

"Kenapa harus perempuan pelakunya? Mereka berisik sekali." Ucapnya berbisik untuk dirinya sendiri.

Sadar ada keberadaan orang lain diruangan ini wanita itu langsung memusatkan fokusnya kepada Namjoon dan mulai menangis lagi.

"Tuan...kumohon ampuni aku— _hiks_ " Ucap wanita itu sambil terseguk-seguk. Begitu menyedihkan, tapi sekali lagi Namjoon tidak peduli akan hal itu.

Namjoon berjalan lebih dekat hingga dirinya cukup dekat dengan wanita yang bersimpuh dilantai itu.

"Kau tahu kesalahan apa yang kau sudah perbuat?" Namjoon berkata dingin dan wanita itu semakin keras menangis. Wanita pirang itu dengan gerakan cepat memeluk kaki Namjoon semampu yang ia bisa.

"Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku—" Belum sempat berkata lagi, Namjoon yang murka akan perbuatan wanita itu dengan refleks menendang si pirang hingga tubuh rampingnya tersungkur ke sudut.

"Menjijikan!"

Wanita itu menangis kembali karena merasakan sakit yang mendera kepalanya yang terantuk lantai. Namjoon menggeram.

Namjoon sungguh kesal sebenarnya. Akibat wanita ini dan rekan-rekannya dia harus bekerja lebih extra dari biasanya, masalah yang dia perbuat benar-benar menyulitkan kelompoknya. Dan parahnya salah satu target wanita ini adalah istri bosnya. Bodoh sekali kecoa-kecoa ini, pikirnya.

Mencoba tenang, Namjoon kembali menghampiri wanita itu. Berjongkok disampingnya. Tangan kanannya meraih rambut pirang itu, menarik—menjambak keatas membuat mau tidak mau wanita itu harus menatap wajah Namjoon, menghiraukan rasa sakit karena rambutnya ditarik, yang sekarang ini dia takutkan adalah tatapan dingin yang menusuk dari pria ini.

"Kasihan sekali dirimu. Hanya kau yang tertangkap, dan teman kecoamu itu melarikan diri." Ucap Namjoon.

"Aku tahu kau pasti mengerti situasimu sekarang ini yang hanya perlu menjawab semua pertanyaanku bukan?" Tanya Namjoon, wanita itu hanya diam tak menjawab sambil menangis tertahan karena takut. Namjoon semakin kuat menjambak rambut wanita itu karena kesal. "Ya, bukan?" Suara Namjoon mengintimidasi, wanita itu buru-buru mengangguk.

"Jadi, sebenarnya apa kalian ini?"

Sambil sesegukan wanita itu menjawab. "K-kami kelompok baru- _hiks_ -jumlah kami tidak terlalu banyak hanya...17 orang dan semuanya pelajar- _hiks—_ " Namjoon menarik rambut itu semakin kuat tahu wanita ini berhenti. Lagi-lagi hanya menangis.

"Cepat katakan!"

"Kami mencari anak-anak kaya untuk menjadi pecandu narkotika, memberi mereka dosis rutin, lalu memeras uang mereka untuk membeli barang itu dari kami. Tapi pemuda itu, Jeon Jungkook justru pingsan karena obat yang kami beri malah meringankan rasa sakit akibat pukulan yang Sehun beri sebelumnya—"

Oh, nama lain keluar, batin Namjoon.

"Lanjutkan!"

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa lagi! Aku orang baru. Aku bersumpah, aku hanya tahu semua itu. K-kumohon ampuni aku, bebaskan aku!" Jerit wanita itu. Namjoon memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Tidak sebelum kau mengatakan semua informasi tentang teman-teman busukmu itu dan lokasi mereka. Juga siapa penyuplai obat untuk kalian!"

"Kumohon jangan, aku pasti akan dibunuh mereka!"

"Kau masih berpikir untuk takut dibunuh teman-temanmu? Kau tidak sadar situasimu, huh?" Wanita itu mulai sadar. Dengan dia memberi informasi atau tidak, dia akan mati ditangan pria ini.

"Katakanlah, untuk kematian mu yang cepat dan tidak menyakitkan, juga kelangsungan hidup keluargamu, Nona Irene." Ucap Namjoon. Irene menangis mendengarnya, bahkan keluarganya sudah terancam.

Dan ucapan final Irene memilih untuk menyelamatkan keluarganya.

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

Sehun melempar botol sojunya tepat disamping wajah Chanyeol. Ia murka sekali hingga melakukan itu semua. Bahkan tidak peduli pecahan botol kaca berwarna hijau itu menggores pipi Chanyeol, membuat torehan itu mengeluarkan darah.

"Brengsek kau Chanyeol!" Pekiknya. "Dan kalian semua!" Tunjuk Sehun kearah sebelas orang lain diruangan aparterment itu, mereka hanya diam namun ketakutan tersirat disetiap pasang mata.

"Bagaimana bisa kalian tidak tahu klub-klub itu ternyata milik mafia besar?!" Sehun berteriak dibutakan amarahnya.

"Mana kami tahu hal seperti itu. Kami kira kita aman saja. Bahkan tiga pelanggan kita mati disana, kami kira tidak masalah. Kau juga bilang itu bukan masalah bukan?!" Ucap Chanyeol.

"Seharusnya kalian mencari segalanya dengan detil!" Tidak mempedulikan kata-kata Chanyeol, Sehun tetap menyalahkan teman-temannya. "Dan Jeon Jungkook itu anak mafia, sialan kalian semua!"

Semuanya hanya diam. Tidak berkomentar. Tapi walau dalam diam, pikiran mereka berkecamuk.

Mereka tahu kalau mereka telah melakukan kesalahan fatal. Bisnis yang anak-anak amatiran ini coba lakukan memang sungguh berbahaya, tapi kesombongan mereka semua membuat mereka menyepelekan hal penting seperti ini. Dibutakan akan uang yang melimpah, pada akhirnya membuat kelompok amatiran ini terbuai dan tidak fokus dengan pertahanan mereka.

"Dimana Xiumin, Yugyeom, dan Hoshi?" Tanya Sehun. Tiga belas orang lainnya mulai sadar teman-teman mereka ada yang menghilang.

Sehun mendecih. "Dasar pengkhianat!"

Chen yang duduk disudut mulai berbicara. "Sudahlah lupakan mereka, Sehun kau ketuanya, lakukan sesuatu. Aku tidak mau mati." Yang lainnya menyetujui kata-kata Chen.

Sehun mendengus. "Aku tidak punya rencana. Tapi jika kalian masih ingin hidup. Bergegaslah pindah keluar kota. Jangan pernah berhubungan lagi satu sama lain. Waktu kita singkat karena ku yakin si jalang pirang itu pasti sudah membuka identitas kita."

.

.

.

Jungkook terbangun dengan penuh ketakutan. Pagi ini begitu damai tapi tidak dengan dirinya. Jungkook masih terbaring dalam posisi tidurnya. Matanya pun masih terpejam, ya terpejam kuat agar selain indera penglihatannya dapat bekerja lebih baik.

Jungkook tidak mendengar suara apapun dan juga tidak merasakan hawa seseorang selain dirinya. Kamar ini benar-benar hanya terasa hanya dirinya yang berada disini.

Dengan hati-hati ia membuka matanya, melirik sisi kasur lain dan tidak mendapati seorang pria bermarga Kim yang ia kenal. Seorang pria yang telah mengguncang kehidupannya.

Jungkook hampir saja mendesah lega, tapi suara bernada rendah itu mengagetkannya.

"Mencari seseorang Kim Jungkook?" Ucap Taehyung.

Taehyung sedang berdiri didepan jendela besar dikamarnya, menikmati kehangatan mentari pagi yang menembus kaca besar itu, menyelimutinya dalam cahaya yang lembut. Dan tangan kanannya memegang secangkir teh dengan begitu elegan.

Jungkook sempat terpesona. Tapi ia kembali waspada.

"Tidak." Taehyung tidak memperdulikan jawaban Jungkook, tapi malah memilih menyesap teh milliknya.

Jungkook yang melihat itu justru mendesah lega. Ia memang tidak suka diacuhkan, tapi bila keadaanya seperti ini, keadaan dimana ia tidak ingin ditanya lebih lanjut, tentu Jungkook lebih memilih diacuhkan saja.

Pemuda itu melihat jam yang menggantung di dinding dan melihat jarumnya hampir menunjuk jam kuliahnya. Matanya melotot. Ia panik bukan main. Ini hari keduanya kuliah, dan lagi-lagi dia akan terlambat.

Tanpa menunggu apa-apa lagi Jungkook melompat dari kasur dan berlari kearah kamar mandi. Tapi baru saja dia menyentuh daun pintu Taehyung mencegahnya.

"Aku sudah mengurus absen kuliahmu untuk 2 hari kedepan. Kau harus dirumah untuk istirahat." Taehyung berjalan menghampiri Jungkook dengan sebelumnya sempat menaruh cangkir tehnya di meja. Taehyung bisa melihat Jungkook yang lagi-lagi membulatkan matanya terkejut dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Tetaplah dikamar, Jungkook. Aku mandi duluan, aku harus pergi bekerja." Taehyung melepaskan tangan Jungkook dari gagang pintu dan membuka kamar mandi. Masuk dengan santainya meninggalkan Jungkook yang terpaku didepan kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Hoseok, Taehyung, dan Namjoon sedang berkumpul di ruang kerja Taehyung yang berada disalah satu klub malam miliknya di Seoul. Diluar langit masih cerah karena jam masih menunjuk pukul sebelas karena itu klub masih tutup, tapi Taehyung memakainya sebagai tempat rapat. Dalam ruangan itu semua dindingnya dipenuhi botol-botol minuman keras berharga mahal, tersusun rapi dalam rak. Dan mereka bertiga duduk di sofa berwarna merah hati ditengah ruangan.

Namjoon memegang tiga salin berkas penting dan memberikan Taehyung dan Hoseok satu salinan setiap orangnya.

Taehyung dengan cepat dan teliti membaca apa saja yang tertulis dalam berkas itu, begitu pula Hoseok. Hanya sebentar mereka berdua sudah selesai membaca dan dengan cukup bersamaan melempar berkas-berkas itu ke meja.

"Mereka benar-benar amatir." Ucap Hoseok dan Taehyung hanya diam tidak menanggapi.

"Ya memang. Mereka kelompok amatir yang sangat lemah. Penyuplai mereka saja jauh dari penyuplai inti, tentu mereka harus membayar mahal untuk setiap gram narkotika. Tapi mereka cukup pintar mencari target walau tidak teliti dan sangat ceroboh." Namjoon membuka salinan miliknya.

"Mereka semua pelajar. Ketuanya pria dari salah satu universitas ternama di Seoul, Oh Sehun, dia otak dari segala operasi mereka. Dia terkenal pintar di kampusnya. Pencari Informasi mereka juga dari universitas bagus di Seoul, Park Chanyeol, tapi walaupun pintar, dia ceroboh sekali, hanya mencari informasi standar dari targetnya, karena itu Jungkook masuk dalam _list_ mereka." Lanjut Namjoon lagi menjelaskan.

"Aku tidak butuh nama-nama mereka." Ucap Taehyung. "Aku hanya ingin mendiskusikan bagaimana cara mengenyahkan mereka karena telah menggangu milikku."

Hoseok tersenyum. "Aku tahu saudaraku, karena itu aku datang memberi ide." Namjoon mengerutkan dahinya penasaran.

"Apa itu?" Lagi-lagi Hoseok tersenyum.

"Tidak akan kuberi tahu. Berikan saja data-data mereka ini padaku. Dan besok kalian akan mendapat berita bagus di koran."

.

.

.

Tubuh Jungkook sejujurnya terasa baik-baik saja. Dia merasa sama baiknya dengan dirinya yang biasanya. Cukup mengejutkan untuk kondisi tubuhnya yang kemarin dihajar orang asing. Tapi tetap jika Jungkook menekan ulu hatinya dan kepalanya dengan sengaja, rasanya memang cukup sakit walau hanya membuatnya meringis kecil.

Mungkin karena efek perawatan dokter dan mungkin juga narkotika yang disuntikan padanya membuat tubuhnya baik-baik saja. Pantas saja ada negara yang melegalkan narkotika seperti ganja, pikirnya.

Tadi pagi Taehyung berkata jika dirinya diberi absen kuliah untuk dua hari. Jungkook was-was karena baru saja sehari dia kuliah dan dia sudah absen saja. Apa kata dosennya nanti? Apalagi tahu kalau dirinya merasa sehat begini, Jungkook semakin merasa tidak enak.

Sempat Jungkook nekat pergi dari _mansion_ ini setelah Taehyung pergi, tapi para anak buah Taehyung tidak mengijinkannya. Mereka bersikeras menjelaskan bahwa dirinya masih sakit dan lebih baik tinggal dirumah. Dan dari setiap kalimat yang mereka ucapkan selalu terselip kalimat "Tuan Kim yang mengatakannya." Mau tidak mau Jungkook akhirnya menyerah.

Bukan tipikal Jungkook untuk menyerah sebenarnya, hanya saja mengingat perbuatannya kemarin, Jungkook untuk saat ini memilih untuk tenang. Karena itulah sekarang dirinya hanya duduk-duduk di ruang baca milik Taehyung dan belajar disana sendirian.

Ruang baca itu lebih besar dari kamar Jungkook dan Taehyung. Seluruh dindingnya dipenuhi rak-rak yang menempel di dinding dan berisi buku-buku dari segala _genre._ Di satu dindingnya ada jendela yang cukup besar membuat cahaya yang masuk mampu menyinari setiap sudut ruangan, bahkan walau ada tirai jaring berwarna putih yang sudah menutupinya. Dan angin yang masuk melambaikan tirai tersebut dengan anggunnya, suasananya terasa sangat tenang dan damai.

Ditengah ruang tersebut terdapat sofa yang besar, cukup menampung tiga orang dewasa, dan sofa _single_ disampingnya. Berwarna coklat kayu dan begitu senada dengan karpet berbentuk lingkaran berwarna abstrak yang tergelar dibawahnya.

Jungkook berbaring di sofa panjang dengan buku ditangannya, buku pelajaran miliknya. Memang bukan posisi yang bagus untuk membaca bukan? Tapi Jungkook tidak peduli. Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya bahkan sejak dari kecil. Dan ibunya yang cukup cerewet akan selalu menceramahinya agar menjaga kesehatan matanya. Wanita paruh baya itu akan mencubiti betis dan paha Jungkook saat pemuda itu tidak mau mendengarkan dan tetap dalam posisinya.

Ah, Jungkook jadi merindukan Ibunya.

Ia sungguh rindu ibunya. Rindu wanita yang hampir setiap hari menasihatinya. Setiap hari memasak makanan untuknya. Setiap hari menatapnya lembut dan tersenyum tulus saat dirinya kesusahan. Dan selalu siap sebagai pelindung bagi Jungkook, dimanapun, kapanpun.

Sudut mata Jungkook berkedut-kedut ingin menangis, tapi pemuda itu menahannya. Ia tidak ingin menangis. Dirinya sudah berjanji tidak akan menangis untuk sang ibu, sesuai keinginan ibundanya sendiri, sebagai pesan terakhir sebelum Tuhan menjemputnya. Tapi karenanya, dadanya terasa begitu sesak akibat emosi yang tidak dikeluarkan. Jungkook masih tetap menahan perasaannya walau matanya mulai memerah dan berkaca-kaca, sekuat tenaga Jungkook berusaha agar lelehan air matanya tidak tumpah.

Jungkook mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan membuang nafasnya pelan, mengambil minuman yang ditaruh di meja kecil didepan sofa dan menegaknya dengan hati-hati. Ia berusaha mengembalikan ketenangannya lagi. Jungkook harus kuat, dan lebih melihat masa depan, sekali lagi itu pesan ibunya.

Dan masa depannya adalah bersama manusia bernama Kim Taehyung, seorang pria dan juga seorang mafia. Entah untuk berapa lama, namun Jungkook akan menjalaninya dengan berlapang dada.

Bicara tentang Kim Taehyung, pria itu sedang diluar, 'bekerja' katanya dan Jungkook bersyukur karena tidak perlu melihat Taehyung. Ia merasa canggung jika harus berhadapan dengan pria itu. Tak bisa ia pungkiri kalau ia mengingat setiap detik apa saja yang terjadi tadi malam dimobil Taehyung. Bagaimana pria itu yang sebelumnya begitu dingin padanya tiba-tiba menyentuhnya lembut dan membuatnya merasa istimewa akan pengakuannya tanpa aura intimidasi yang selalu menguar dari pria itu.

Dan Jungkook tidak bisa menahan rasa malunya karena tidak marah saat Taehyung menciumnya, jangan lupakan ada saksi malam itu—sang supir—yang pasti melihat mereka, dan lebih gilanya entah kenapa mereka bisa tidur berdua dalam satu ranjang tanpa ada perlawanan dari seorang Jungkook.

Padahal dia sudah mengira-ngira skenario seperti apa nanti saat ia dan Taehyung tidur didalam satu ranjang. Ia pikir akan ada perkelahian hebat dan adu mulut yang panjang, tapi ternyata tidak.

Tapi hal itu membukakan pikiran Jungkook jika ternyata tidak buruk juga berbagi kamar dengan pria itu. Taehyung sepertinya tidak punya kebiasaan tidur yang aneh, mengingat Jungkook nyenyak saja tidur semalaman, justru mungkin dia yang mengganggu Taehyung saat tidur karena Jungkook ini cukup terkenal akan pose aneh-anehnya dikala tidur.

Jungkook jadi tertawa karena membayangkannya. Tapi tawa itu tidak bertahan lama karena Jungkook merasa kesepian. Diruangan sebesar ini dan hanya dia sendiri, dan dirinya juga mulai jenuh dengan buku-buku kuliahnya yang telah ia baca seharian.

Jam di dinding sudah menunjukan pukul empat sore, waktu dimana biasanya dia mandi tapi Jungkook merasa begitu malas untuk melakukannya kali ini.

Jungkook lebih memilih mengambil _smartphone_ nya yang tergeletak di meja kecil itu. Dan membuka aplikasi _video_ _online_ , kemudian memutar _dance_ _practive_ _video_ dari sebuah _girlband_ terkenal favoritnya.

Dari sekian hobinya yang banyak, _dance_ cover dalah salah satu hobi favoritnya dan Jungkook pikir sebelum pergi mandi dia akan melatih _dance cover_ nya dari lagu ini. Sudah lama ia tidak melatih gerakannya, Jungkook jadi sedikit lupa dan karena itulah dia tidak akan menahan dirinya untuk latihan.

Jungkook menggerakan tubuhnya begitu pas dengan gerakan para _member_ _girlband_ didalam video. Tidak kaku dan dia cukup hafal walau ada bagian yang butuh Jungkook lihat kembali.

Dan bahkan disaat koreografi imut atau _sexy_ , Jungkook bisa mengikutinya dengan sempurna, sangat totalitas, dan sangat menghayati.

Pinggulnya bergerak gemulai naik dan turun seirama musik yang diputar dengan volume yang _full._ Dan selain volumenya itu, Jungkook terlalu asyik dengan kegiatannya hingga tidak sadar Taehyung masuk dan sudah berdiri membelakangi pintu.

Jungkook masih belum sadar, dan akhirnya Taehyung harus mengetuk keras pintu dibelakangnya yang sukses menyadarkan Jungkook.

Jungkook melotot saat ia mendapati Taehyung disana. Wajahnya langsung memerah saat ia tahu Taehyung pasti melihat kegiatannya tadi. Ia luar biasa malu.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?!" Tanya Jungkook sedikit memekik, suaranya serak karena gugup. Taehyung menaruh kedua tanganya masuk ke saku celana.

"Jadi ini alasan kau ingin punya kamar sendiri Jungkook? Kamar untuk 'privasimu' itu?" Taehyung balik bertanya, mengabaikan pertanyaan Jungkook sebelumnya.

Wajah Jungkook semakin memerah bahkan matanya pun sama karena tidak kuat menahan malu. Pipi dan hidungnya sudah semerah tomat dan kupingnya terasa panas.

"Keluar!" Jungkook memekik dengan suara lucu hingga membuat Taehyung tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyeringai.

"Ya, lagipula aku memang hanya akan sebentar disini. Aku hanya ingin bilang aku akan ada diruang kerjaku semalaman karena itu tidak perlu menungguku tidur. Itu saja." Taehyung membalikan badannya dan menyentuh gagang pintu.

"Bagus untukmu karena bisa berlatih tanpa perlu ada yang menggangu—"

"KELUAR!"

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali tiga orang _maid_ sudah mengetuk pintu kamar Jungkook dan membangunkannya dari mimpi. Mareka bilang mobil pindahan sudah sampai membawa barang-barangnya. Sebenarnya Jungkook cukup kesal karena bagaimana bisa mobil itu sampai pagi-pagi begini sungguh sangat tidak tahu waktu. Tapi bagaimanapun juga Jungkook walau dengan malas-malas melangkah keluar dari kamarnya dan turun kebawah.

Diluar pintu masuk Jungkook bisa melihat satu mobil pindahan dan hal itu membuatnya bingung. Seingatnya ia punya banyak barang dikamarnya tapi kenapa hanya satu mobil saja yang mengangkut?

Dan benar saja, mobil itu hanya mengangkut tiga buah koper berisi pakaiannya, walaupun Jungkook rasa semua koleksi sepatunya ada semua disana, tapi tetap saja dia hanya dikirimi baju sebanyak tiga buah koper saja?

"Barang-barangmu sudah sampai?" Tak perlu Jungkook susah-susah untuk melirik agar tahu siapa itu, dari suara berat yang khas itu saja Jungkook sudah hafal.

"Hm." Jawab Jungkook sedikit ogah-ogahan. Taehyung berjalan hingga dirinya berdiri tepat disamping Jungkook yang mengawasi barang-barang seperti kardus berisi komik dan kaset game serta buku-buku miliknya dibawa turun dari mobil oleh anak buah Taehyung dan pekerja pindahan dan membawa semua itu kedalam _mansion_.

"Barangmu tidak terlalu banyak." Ucap Taehyung. "Baguslah, karena kamar **kita** tidak akan penuh." Taehyung melanjutkan, Jungkook yang mendengarnya hanya mendengus.

" 'Kan sudah kuminta kamar untukku sendiri, jadi aku tidak perlu memenuhi **kamarmu** _ **.**_ " Jungkook menekan kata terakhir itu dengan suara yang pedas. Taehyung menyeringai.

"Selain itu agar kau bisa menari dengan leluasa tanpa ada yang melihat?" Dengan nada mengejek Taehyung berkata begitu kepada Jungkook yang tentu langsung memerah marah.

"Kau—menyebalkan!" Jungkook mendesis, hati dan kepalanya panas kala mengingat kejadian kemarin dan Taehyung yang memakai itu untuk mengejeknya.

Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya agar bisa melihat Jungkook. "Tidak perlu marah, setidaknya aku jadi tahu kau sekarang sudah sehat."

"Aku memang sehat-sehat saja dari kemarin." Jungkook berkata dengan nada yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekesalannya. Bersamaan dengan itu sebuah bola berwarna orangnye khas jatuh menggelinding dari dalam mobil truk pindahan itu ke jalan dan memantul-mantul. Jungkook yang melihatnya buru-buru mengejar bola basket itu dan memeluknya posesif.

"Kau bermain bola basket?" Tanya Taehyung, dirinya cukup kaget dengan aksi Jungkook yang berlari begitu cepat hanya untuk sebuah bola.

"Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak coba." Jungkook menjawab masih dengan tampang kesal yang tidak disembunyikan yang dimata Taehyung sangat lucu.

"Kalau kau ingin tahu, didekat sini ada lapangan bola basket. Kau bisa bermain disana." Mata Jungkook yang tadinya hanya menatap tajam Taehyung kini melebar dan pria itu tahu Jungkook tertarik akan kalimatnya barusan. Tanpa perlu Jungkook jelaskan, Taehyung tahu Jungkook sepertinya sangat menyukai basket, melihat gerak-gerik yang Jungkook tunjukan.

"Itu kalau kau ingin tahu saja..." Taehyung berkata dengan suara rendah, memancing Jungkook untuk terperangkap.

Jungkook merengut. Dari ekspresi wajahnya, dia terlihat bimbang. Padahal Jungkook sudah merencanakan untuk tidak berinteraksi lagi dengan makhluk Tuhan bernama Kim Taehyung ini yang telah membuatnya malu. Tapi sialannya, pria ini punya sesuatu yang Jungkook inginkan. Jungkook ingin bermain basket, dirinya sudah lama tidak bermain permainan ini sejak lulus SMA, dan rasa bosan yang ia dapat di rumah ini karena tidak leluasa melakukan apa yang dia ingingkan membuat keinginan itu semakin kuat.

Salahkan sifatnya yang belum dewasa ini hingga tidak bisa berkomitmen.

Jungkook mendengus. "Antarkan aku—" Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya. "...tolong?" Dan Taehyung tersenyum miring tanda kemenangan.

"Tentu, karena kau yang meminta." Sekali lagi Jungkook dibuat mendengus karena mendengar nada sombong Taehyung.

Taehyung dengan santainya memanggil anak buahnya dan berkata dia butuh mobil untuk mengantar dirinya dan Jungkook ke lapangan basket itu. Jungkook yang melihatnya merasa aneh.

"Kita kesana dengan mobil?" Jungkook berkata dengan ekpresi heran.

"Tentu, mau kesana dengan apalagi?" Jungkook semakin heran.

"Kau lihat ini masih pagi—" Dirinya menunjuk jam tangan yang dipakai Taehyung. "Dan kita akan bermain basket, lebih baik pemanasan dengan berlari kesana. Seperti biasanya jam segini aku _jogging_."

Taehyung langsung menatap dingin Jungkook. "Kau _jogging_ keluar rumah selama ini?" Jungkook mengangguk dengan mantap, tidak menyadari ekpresi dingin penuh intimidasi dari Taehyung yang pria itu berikan kepada para pelayannya yang melihat takut-takut.

Ternyata selama Taehyung tidak ada dirumah, Jungkook dibiarkan meninggalkan _mansion_ selain ke kampus. Dan Kim Taehyung tidak suka hal itu tapi dirinya segera menenangkan diri kembali, urusan ini akan dia selesaikan nanti saja dengan anak-anak buahnya. Sekarang ini, dia memilih untuk meladeni Jungkook dahulu.

"Aku tidak mau pergi kesana dengan lari atau bahkan jalan kaki, Jungkook." Ucapnya tenang, Jungkook mendengus kasar, pria ini sepertinya pemalas, pikirnya.

"Jangan pikir aku pemalas." Seakan tahu pikiran Jungkook, Taehyung langsung membantah, dan itu sukses membuatnya terkejut.

"Lalu bagaimana kita kesana—" Dengan segera pupilnya melebar, suatu ide muncul dibenaknya tapi Taehyung langsung memotong lagi. "Aku menolak jika kau berpikir untuk berlari mengikuti mobilku." Seketika wajah Jungkook langsung berubah masam.

"Kau sangat banyak maunya!" Jungkook geregetan dengan sikap Taehyung.

"Kalau tidak suka, lebih baik tidak usah." Taehyung hampir berbalik pergi namun ditahan dengan suara Jungkook yang memelas.

"Jangan begitu..." Taehyung menghembuskan nafasnya kasar tapi dirinya terlihat berpikir dan senyum miringnya mulai merekah saat mendapatkan sesuatu dalam pikirannya.

Taehyung memanggil lagi anak buahnya dan menyuruh mereka mengambil sesuatu. Jungkook tidak tahu apa yang dibicarakan Taehyung karena pria itu bicara cukup pelan.

Anak buah Taehyung buru-buru pergi setelah 'boss'nya itu mengatakan keinginannya dan tidak berselang lama ia kembali sambil menenteng sebuah sepeda.

Sepeda _vintage_ berwarna _mint_ _blue_ dengan boncengan dibelakangnya. Jungkook yang melihatnya langsung tersenyum lebar.

"Sepeda!" Pekiknya.

"Kita pergi kesana dengan sepeda. " Ucap Taehyung, iris coklat tuanya melirik Jungkook yang menatap bahagia sepeda itu. Jungkook mengangguk dengan antusias untuk menjawab pernyataan Taehyung tadi.

Dengan sepeda ini Jungkook masih bisa pemanasan dan Taehyung bisa pergi dengannya tanpa lelah seperti kemauan pria itu, pikir Jungkook.

"Kalau begitu, segera siapkan dirimu." Tanpa menunggu lama Jungkook berlari kedalam _mansion_.

.

Jungkook dan Taehyung sudah siap.

Jungkook memakai kaus putih polos dengan celana _training_ hitam yang nyaman serta lengkap dengan sepatu basket dengan _mid top_ berwarna biru laut. Sedangkan Taehyung memakai _hoodie jumper_ abu-abu sebagai atasan dan celana ketat hitam dibalik celana _jer_ _sey_ yang juga berwarna hitam serta sepatu berwarna abu-abu juga jangan lupakan _headband_ putih yang menahan poninya.

Jungkook cukup terkejut dengan penampilan Taehyung yang baginya sangat asing. Bukan berarti Taehyung nampak buruk dengan _outfit_ tersebut, justru pria itu terlihat sangan tampan dan keren. Hanya saja selama ini Jungkook selalu melihat Taehyung dalam balutan yang terlihat mahal seakan pria itu toko _Gucci_ berjalan. Kabar baik baginya karena penampilan Taehyung sangat menyegarkan saat ini.

Jungkook menaruh bola basketnya dalam keranjang sepeda kemudian menaiki sepeda tersebut diikuti Taehyung yang duduk di kursi boncengan.

Jungkook diam sebentar untuk mengumpulkan niat untuk bertanya.

"Kau benar-benar akan duduk seperti itu?" Tanyanya pada Taehyung yang ternyata duduk membelakangi Jungkook dengan menumpukan pegangan di ujung kursi serta kaki di tumpuan kaki di ban belakang.

"Ya." Jawab Taehyung mantap yang membuat Jungkook mendengus kesal.

"Kalau kau duduk seperti itu, kau bisa jatuh." Taehyung tersenyum miring.

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku?" Ada nada jahil yang terselip disana.

Jungkook merengut kesal. "Tidak—Lakukan apapun sesukamu." Seringaian Taehyung semakin lebar. "Tentu."

Jungkook hanya menghembuskan nafasnya pasrah, lelah meladeni Taehyung dan lebih untuk segera menginjak pedal sepeda membuat benda itu bergerak membawa mereka berdua keluar dari _mansion_.

.

Deretan hutan pohon pinus yang berjejer rapi di samping jalan dan aroma pagi yang begitu menyegarkan masuk dalam segala indera kedua insan manusia ini.

Jungkook mengayuh sepedanya dengan semangat, menikmati udara dingin yang menerpa wajahnya lembut. Ia sangat menikmati waktu-waktu seperti ini sama seperti Taehyung yang duduk dibelakangnya, pria itu tersenyum lembut pada pemandangan perspektif jalan yang semakin mengerucut didepannya.

Angin membawa rambut _hazelnut_ nya menari juga menggelitik lehernya lembut. Dipikir-pikir sudah lama ia tidak menikmati momen-momen seperti ini, momen yang begitu tenang yang membuatnya menutup kedua matanya dan tanpa sadar bersenandung pelan.

"Lagu apa itu?" Jungkook bertanya tiba-tiba, tapi tidak membuat Taehyung membukakan matanya.

"Tidak tahu." Jawabnya singkat, Jungkook menaikan satu alisnya.

"Serius?" Taehyung berdeham dengan anggukan singkat. Jungkook menggendikan bahunya tidak peduli namun tanpa ia sadari ia menikmati senandung Taehyung yang mengiringi perjalanan mereka.

.

Sudah cukup lama Jungkook mengayuh mengikuti jalan utama. Disekitar jalan masih hutan pinus, namun dirinya benar-benar belum menemukan lapangan basket.

"Sebenarnya dimana tempat itu?" Akhirnya Jungkook bertanya.

"Sebentar lagi..." Jungkook merengut, dia merenung, dipikir-pikir dia belum pernah melihat lapangan basket disekitar sini.

"Kau berbohong padaku ya?" Taehyung terkekeh pelan membuat Jungkook berjengit kaget, tumben sekali pria ini.

"Tidak, Kook." Taehyung menoleh kebelakangnya memperhatikan jalanan didepan Jungkook, matanya menangkap sesuatu. "Kau lihat di sisi kirimu akan ada jalan setapak kecil, masuk kesana."

Benar saja ada jalan setapak, tanpa pikir panjang Jungkook membelokkan sepeda dan mengikuti jalan setapak itu.

Dalam benaknya, Jungkook baru mengerti kenapa Taehyung tidak ingin berlari bahkan sekedar jalan kemari, karena memang ya, tempat ini sepertinya jauh.

Jungkook dan Taehyung melewati deretan pohon pinus yang tinggi disamping mereka, cukup gelap tapi tidak lama Jungkook sudah melihat lapangan rumput yang cukup luas yang terkena sinar matahari dan disana ada lapangan basket.

"Maksudmu yang itu?" Taehyung mengangguk. Jungkook mengayuh sepedanya mendekat ke lapangan dan kemudian berhenti. Taehyung segera turun dari sepeda tapi tidak dengan Jungkook.

Pemuda itu menatap lapangan basket itu dengan mata yang melotot tak percaya.

Lapangannya memang masih bagus dan cukup bersih tanpa sampah dedaunan walau garis-garis lapangannya sudah hilang. Namun yang mengenaskan adalah tiang _ring_ basket yang sudah karatan, papan yang terbuat dari plastik sudah menguning, serta _ring_ karatan tanpa jaring.

"Uh—wow." Hanya itu yang bisa Jungkook katakan.

"Tidak ada lagi yang bermain kemari, karena itu tidak terurus. Jadi jangan terlalu banyak berharap." Jungkook memakirkan sepedanya, turun dan mengambil bola basket dan menggendongnya dalam pelukan.

"Kenapa?" Jungkook menghampiri Taehyung yang sudah berdiri di tengah lapangan.

"Kurasa sejak aku pindah ke daerah ini...?" Jungkook langsung mendesah. Tentu saja tidak ada lagi yang datang karena sejak pria ini pindah kemari, jalan utama tentu sering dilewati mobil-mobil berisi mafia yang mengerikan. Mana ada orang waras yang berani kemari, pikirnya.

Jungkook menjatuhkan bolanya kebawah dan men _-dribble_ bola itu sambil berlari pelan kearah _ring_ dan dengan dua langkah besar yang sempurna Jungkook memasukan bola dengan teknik _lay-up._

Bola jatuh dan memantul kearah Taehyung yang langsung menangkapnya. Dengan segera Taehyung men _chest-pass_ kepada Jungkook.

"Kau main?" Taehyung menggeleng.

"Aku hanya mengantarmu." Jungkook mendengus.

"Lalu kenapa kau harus berpakaian seperti itu?"

"Untuk mengikuti suasana?" Taehyung tersenyum miring dan Jungkook mendengus lagi.

"Ayolah, main denganku." Ajaknya. Jungkook tidak ingin hanya bermain solo begini, apalagi tahu ada seseorang yang bisa dia ajak bermain.

"Atau kau ini tidak bisa bermain basket?" Kata-kata itu tidak melunturkan senyum miring Taehyung.

"Kita lihat nanti. Berikan padaku, kita lihat berapa ronde kau bisa tahan." Jungkook tersenyum lebar mendengar tantangan Taehyung, dirinya langsung mengoper bolanya ke Taehyung.

Dan permainan dimulai secara _men-to-men_ atau satu lawan satu, setengah lapangan.

Taehyung men _dribble_ bola dengan tenang, matanya menatap Jungkook yang sama fokusnya melihat dirinya. Namun, seketika Taehyung bergerak cepat, berlari sambil men _dribble_ bola kearah kanan lapangan, dan Jungkook dengan sigap mengejar Taehyung tapi pria itu sangat cepat dan kemudian Taehyung _crossing_ kekiri membawa bolanya dengan tangan yang beralih ke kirinya mengelabui Jungkook yang tertinggal di kanan lapangan. Dengan mudah Taehyung sudah saja memantulkan bola ke papan dan masuk kedalam ring, ia mencentak poin.

Jungkook melotot tidak percaya, pria ini lihai juga, bahkan mengingat Taehyung yang belum pemanasan, tapi gerakannya sudah lentur saja. Ia tidak menyangka pria itu akan _crossing_ , Jungkook sungguh ceroboh.

Taehyung yang melihat Jungkook menatapnya tidak percaya hanya tersenyum, senyum kotak yang lagi-lagi asing untuk pemuda Jungkook ini. Senyum yang tak terbantahkan sangat manis.

"Kau… Lumayan." Jungkook sedikit memuji.

Senyum kotak itu berubah seketika menjadi senyum percaya diri. "Maksudmu, sangat luar biasa, bukan." Jungkook mendengus, Taehyung kembali menjengkelkan.

"Kita lihat lagi." Tak mau kalah, Jungkook memulai permainan lagi. Posisi berbalik dengan dirinya dalam _mode offense_ dan Taehyung _defense._

Suara gesekan sepatu dan debuman bola yang memantul cepat menjadi lagu untuk pagi hari itu. Jungkook dan Taehyung benar-benar menikmati permainan mereka. Walau sesekali terpeleset dan jatuh tidak sama sekali menyurutkan semangat untuk bermain terus.

Permainan terasa begitu menyenangkan bagi Jungkook. Pemuda ini sangat menikmatinya, apalagi dengan dirinya yang begitu mencintai olahraga.

Satu hal yang Jungkook mulai sadari, walaupun dengan kepribadian yang menyebalkan dari seorang Kim Taehyung, namun pria itu bisa sangat begitu menyenangkan.

Dan Jungkook tahu dia merasa nyaman bersamanya disaat-saat seperti ini dan rasa takutnya mulai memudar.

Kalaupun nanti Taehyung kembali menyebalkan, boleh bukan Jungkook tetap menikmati saat-saat seperti ini?

Disaat Taehyung dan Jungkook masih asyik bermain dikejauhan Namjoon berdiri memperhatikan dua insan manusia itu.

Namjoon menggelengkan kepalanya dan kemudian tersenyum getir bersamaan dengan Taehyung dan Jungkook yang tertawa bersama disana.

.

.

To Be Continue

Important _bussineseu_ Note :

* **mpreg** : euhm banyak yang minta Kick Then Kiss ada mpregnya, _but_ _i'm_ _so_ _sorry_ _bc_ FF ini pure normal life. Jadi, yang kalian temukan disini bener-bener kehidupan percintaan _gay_ yang ada disekitar kalian dan bener-bener cowokXcowok yang gak bisa punya anak gitu. Sekali lagi minta maaf gak bisa mengabulkan itu. Tapi kalian memberi ide _project_ baru sebenarnya. Thankyou.

* **hate chara** : No hate. Diluar nama-nama BTS dan EXO, jujur aku gatau idol lainnya yang ada di FF sejauh ini. *im_sorry_im_not_professional*. Seperti Irene, Yugyeom atau Hoshi. Cuman sering aja denger namanya. Jadi, mustahil SHY benci seseorang yang SHY gak ikutin. Cuman denger beberapa lagunya sih, tapi membernya kurang SHY perhatikan. Gituloh.

 ***plagiat :** Baru beberapa hari yang lalu, seperti biasanya SHY buka dan ngecek update terbaru manga yaoi yang udah ter _translate_ _english_ , dan menemukan manga karya Okuda Waku- _sama_ (mangaka yang _art_ nya mirip banget sama Ogawa Chise- _sama_ ) berjudul 'Katamuku Karada'. Dari segi _main-story_ nya mirip denganKick Then Kiss. "Anak mafia yang gabisa apa-apa yang akhirnya diserahkan ke mafia kuat lain oleh ayahnya sendiri. Dan mafia itu memang tertarik sama anak itu." Tuh cukup mirip bukan? Tapi walaupun begitu ada bedanya pasti, dan kalian bisa baca dulu manga itu mungkin supaya tahu bedanya. Tidak to the point, tapi intinya SHY ingin kalian tahu, Kick Then Kiss itu _**no**_ _**plagiat,**_ dan Okuda Waku- _sama_ juga _no_ _plagiat_. SHY hanya memberitahukan agar gak ada yang bilang SHY plagiat karena rasanya sakit dan sedih kalau ada yang bilang begitu, padahal tidak sebenarnya. –Let my soft soul stay peacefully—

Panjang banget kan notenya? SHY harap tidak mengganggu kalian ya. Ch. Ini penuh Vkook momen dan SHY rasa gak romantic sejujurnya, im sorry, tapi ini kebutuhan cerita hehe… Dan terimakasih untuk 100 readers yang udah klik ' _fav´_ untuk Kick Then Kiss. Seneng banget karena Kick Then Kiss bisa dicintai kalian semua dengan segala kekurangan yang ada. I Love You All!

Juga selamat datang _new readers_. Semoga kalian menikmati FF Vkook ini. Dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian di kolom _riview_ , apresiasi kalian sangat SHY harapkan untuk tetap semangat menulis. Perlu kalian tahu, sedih banget dapet notif dari FFn dimana cuman para Follower atau Fav yang gak ninggalin jejak, dan jumlahnya banyak (TT)

Atas segalanya, sekali lagi terimakasih~

* _kissblow*_


	7. RUN

KICK THEN KISS CHAPTER 7 : **RUN  
**

.

.

.

Esok paginya Jungkook sudah bersiap pergi ke kampus seperti seharusnya. Ia telah mandi dan berpakaian. Dan sekarang ini Taehyung dan Jungkook sedang menikmati sarapan di meja makan _Kim's_ _Mansion_.

Meja makan ini mampu menampung 20 orang disisinya dan satu orang di setiap ujungnya. Taehyung duduk di salah satu ujung meja, dan Jungkook duduk disebelahnya. Ini pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama Jungkook sarapan dengan seseorang. Sejak tinggal disini, Jungkook tidak pernah makan bersama Taehyung yang notabenenya pemilik bangunan besar ini, karena itulah ada sedikit rasa senang bagi Jungkook.

"Aku senang sekali dengan permainan kemarin." Ucapan Jungkook memecah keheningan antara mereka berdua tapi ia tidak berhenti untuk terus memasukan telur mata sapinya ke mulut. Jungkook tersenyum kala membayangkan untuk kesekian kalinya permainan basket kemarin di hutan pinus disela-sela kunyahannya.

Dua maid datang mendekat dan menuangkan jus jeruk kegelas Jungkook dan Taehyung, tapi Taehyung memberi gesture menolak saat maid tersebut melakukannya. Taehyung bilang dia sedang tidak ingin minum itu dan meminta dibawakan sari apel. Maid tersebut mengangguk, membawa kembali jus jeruk, dan kemudian pergi keluar ruang makan.

"Kau benar-benar senang?" Taehyung kembali sibuk memakan sarapannya namun sempat melirik Jungkook saat bertanya. Sedangkan Jungkook yang ditanya menjawab dengan anggukan yang bersemangat. Poni lembutnya melompat-lompat diatas alis matanya.

Dilihat dari tingkah laku sekecil itupun, Jungkook yang sekarang ini berusia 20 tahun masih memiliki pribadi anak kecil dalam dirinya, dan Taehyung tahu itu.

"Dan apakah kita bisa melakukannya lagi?" Jungkook bertanya dengan hati-hati, ia mengulum bibirnya gugup saat melihat Taehyung berhenti sebentar, memikirkan jawabannya. Dan Jungkook tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut memohon di wajahnya. Taehyung tersenyum, cukup lembut hingga membuat Jungkook sempat terkejut.

"Tentu." Tak bisa ditahan Jungkook langsung tersenyum lebar mendengarnya, bahkan deretan giginya yang lucu seperti kelinci-pun terlihat. "Tapi jika aku benar-benar ada waktu, Jungkook." Tambahnya, tapi itu tidak menyurutkan senyum Jungkook. Bagi Jungkook yang hidup dengan seorang ayah mafia tentu tahu betapa sibuknya orang-orang ini. Jadi dia sudah terbiasa menunggu jika ingin bermain bersama ayahnya, dan itupun berlaku antara dia dan Taehyung.

"Oke. Dan… lain kali kita harus mengajak Jimin dan Yoongi- _hyung_!" Jungkook tersenyum dengan binar matanya yang penuh semangat, sedangkan Taehyung membersihkan mulutnya dengan serbet, satu alis rapinya terangkat, arti dari sebuah pertanyaan.

"Siapa?" Tepat setelah Taehyung bertanya, bibir _cherry_ yang tadinya melengkung manis langsung mengerucut sebal.

"Jimin! Park Jimin … temanku yang berambut oranye itu dan Yoongi - _hyung_ adalah kakak laki-lakinya Jimin, dia bermain dengan sangat baik. Kita bisa bermain dalam tim!" Taehyung ber-oh-ria dan mengangguk mengerti.

"Tentu." Dengan mudah Taehyung mengizinkan dan senyum Jungkook semakin mengembang.

"Bicara tentang si rambut oranye itu, apa kau sudah mempersiapkan penjelasan padanya, Kim Jungkook?" Seketika senyum manis Jungkook luntur dan tergantikan ekspresi horror pemuda itu.

Jungkook lupa, hari ini dia mungkin akan mati ditangan Jimin.

.

.

.

Mobil Taehyung dan Jungkook sudah terparkir didepan _mansion_ , sudah dalam keadaan siap dengan supir yang menunggu di sisi mobil. Disana juga ada Namjoon yang menunggu di sisi mobil Taehyung.

Angin bersemilir dengan lembutnya, membawa aroma musim semi yang menyegarkan. Jungkook yang menyadari itu tersenyum, awal pagi ini sangat menyenangkan, pikirnya.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Kim." Sapa Namjoon, senyum ber _dimple_ nya tercetak jelas pada wajah tampannya, begitu kontras dengan wajah-wajah serius anak-anak buah Taehyung disekitar sana. Jungkook tersenyum geli melihatnya, tapi ada hal lebih lucu disana karena Taehyung hanya melirik Namjoon dan sama sekali tidak menggubris sapaan ceria itu. Tapi pria dengan surai _blonde_ lembut itu tetap menyunggingkan senyumnya. "—Dan selamat pagi, Jungkook." Lanjut Namjoon, Jungkook tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi juga." Balasnya ceria, ia lontarkan senyum mengembang pada Namjoon dan kemudian melangkahkan kaki mendekati mobilnya.

Taehyung-pun berjalan mendekati mobilnya, dengan segera salah satu anak buahnya disana membukakan pintu untuknya namun, saat hendak memasuki mobil suara Jungkook menghentikannya.

"Hati-hati dijalan!" Teriak Jungkook dengan senyum lebar . Namjoon tersenyum mendengarnya tapi Taehyung hanya acuh dan kemudian masuk kedalam mobilnya, bahkan tidak meliriknya sedikitpun. Melihat itu, Jungkook hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Taehyung kembali menyebalkan, pikirnya.

Namjoon yang melihat tingkah laku Jungkook hanya bisa tersenyum maklum. "Sudah-sudah, segera masuklah." Titah Namjoon, Jungkook mengangguk dan masuk kedalam mobilnya, disusul Namjoon yang masuk kedalam mobil Taehyung. Dan tak menunggu lama kedua mobil itu segera melaju pergi meninggalkan Kim's _Mansion_.

.

Didalam mobil Taehyung, seperti biasanya, suasana selalu hening dan sepi. Taehyung duduk dikursi belakang sambil membaca dokumen laporan mengenai perkembangan klub-klub malamnya dengan seksama, mengingat peristiwa kematian overdosis di beberapa klubnya mungkin saja berefek buruk pada penurunan pengunjung. Tapi, ia tidak menemukan itu. Usahanya baik-baik saja, dan ia tersenyum puas setelahnya.

Namjoon yang duduk di kursi sebelah supir memperhatikan Taehyung lewat kaca spion. "Tuan, aku sudah mendapat kabar dari _**Hope**_ **.** " Ucapnya.

Taehyung mengangguk pelan dan mengulurkan tangan untuk meraih amplop kertas yang diberikan Namjoon. Pria Kim itu membuka segel khas kelompok mafia milik _**Hope**_ dari amplop dengan pisau khusus yang diberikan Namjoon.

Didalam amplop terdapat sebuah koran dengan merek berbeda dan beberapa lembar kertas penting. Taehyung membaca koran pertama, dan disana terpampang di halaman pertama dengan foto yang memenuhi seperempat halaman abu-abu itu sebagai berita utama. Tertulis disana "Kecelakaan Terheboh 5 Mahasiswa." dimana kecelakaan mobil yang terjadi di jembatan yang membuat mobil yang mereka tumpangi melompat dan jatuh kedalam sungai tadi malam. Semua orang didalamnya tidak terselamatkan.

Taehyung tidak berekpresi melihat berita itu. Dan kemudian melihat lembar-lembaran kertas didalam amplop, tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Taehyung membacanya untuk mengerti isinya.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Desisnya. Namjoon menghela nafas.

"Dia bilang dia tidak mau membuat banyak drama." Taehyung melempar kertas-kertas itu kesamping, ekspresinya terlihat sangat kesal.

"Dia hanya cari untung." Namjoon mengangguk setuju.

"Tapi menurut pendapat saya pribadi, menjual organ tubuh mereka lebih baik. Setidaknya kita tidak perlu terlalu banyak menangani polisi."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan polisi yang akan mencari-cari akar masalahnya. Aku hanya ingin kecoa-kecoa itu merasakan ajal yang mengerikan, hingga keluarga mereka juga tersiksa karenanya." Taehyung mendesis. "Dan kecoa-kecoa lainnya diluar sana tahu untuk tidak pernah mengganggu **milikku** , apalagi menyakitinya." Namjoon tersenyum kecil.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, _**Hope**_ sudah melakukannya. Kau ingin menelfonnya?" Taehyung menggeleng.

"Tidak perlu. Aku muak melihat wajah idiotnya." Namjoon tersenyum.

"Bicara tentang **'milik'** muitu, kulihat kemarin kalian bersenang-senang di lapangan tua." Taehyung menatap malas Namjoon.

"Urusi masalahmu sendiri, penguntit." Namjook terkekeh.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu." Taehyung tidak menanggapi itu dan memilih melihat keluar jendela mobil, tidak peduli.

.

.

.

Jungkook dan Jimin duduk di kursi taman yang masih berada di lingkungan kampus mereka. Tempat mereka berada sedikit jauh dari keramaian para mahasiswa-mahasisiwi disana. Sebuah pohon menaungi tubuh mereka agar tidak tersengat teriknya mentari hari itu.

Jimin menatap kedepan dengan tatapan serius namun sarat akan kekesalan. Tangannya terlipat dan kakinya menyilang bagaikan penguasa yang murka sedangkan Jungkook yang duduk disampingnya hanya bisa diam, menunggu Jimin berkata sesuatu.

"Kau mau diam saja? Tidak ingin menjelaskan ' **sesuatu** _ **'**_?" Jimin berbicara dengan nada kesal, mata kecilnya menunjukan kobaran api yang membara. Jungkook menghela nafas..

"Apa yang kau ingin tahu? Tanyakan saja…." Jawaban Jungkook terdengar acuh, Jimin yang mendengarnya menatap tak percaya sahabatnya ini. Matanya melotot dan mulutnya terbuka secara reflex.

"Huh? Tingkah seperti apa itu? Setelah membohongiku, sekarang kau ingin bersikap tidak peduli seperti tadi padaku?!" Jungkook hanya bisa menghela nafas lagi untuk menanggapi sahabatnya yang sudah naik darah ini.

"Jimin, aku hanya tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana untuk menjelaskan ini semua. Bukan maksudku bersikap begitu." Jimin mendecih namun kemudian menghela nafasnya kasar.

"Kau bisa memulainya dengan **alasan kenapa kau bisa menikahinya**?" Jimin kembali pada ketenangannya. "Dan itu semua haruslah **jelas**." Jimin menekankan kata terakhirnya agar Jungkook tidak mempermainkannya dengan menceritakan hal yang berbelit-belit.

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah. Jimin benar-benar kesal padanya dan mau tidak mau Jungkook harus mengikuti kemauannya agar semua ini segera selesai.

"Baiklah baiklah, oke, eum—jadi—kurasa kau bisa menyebutnya pernikahan politis walau aku tidak tahu alasan pastinya kenapa ayahku tida-tiba menikahkan aku dengan dia, yang kutahu ayahku sedang dalam masalah, Jim. Dan aku juga tidak tahu keuntungan seperti apa yang didapat pria itu, bahkan juga keuntungan seperti apa yang didapat oleh ayahku, kurasa dia mencoba melindungiku?" Ada keraguan diakhir kalimat itu, karena jauh dilubuk hati Jungkook terbesit hal lain yang tidak mampu pemuda itu katakan, karena itu sangat menyakitkan. Bagaimana jika ayahnya bukan ingin melindunginya, tapi hanya semata untuk mendapatkan uang atau apapun itu yang mengenai usaha ayahnya.

Jimin mengangguk. "Lalu, kapan kau menikah dan dimana hingga aku tidak tahu—tidak diberi tahu maksudku." Jimin menekan kata-kata terakhirnya.

"Seminggu lebih yang lalu kurasa. Pernikahan ini sangat mendadak, Jim. Malamnya aku diberitahu dan saat aku membuka mata aku sudah ada di benua lain, aku diculik ayahku sendiri ke Kanada walau tahu aku belum menyetujuinya. Karena ini semua terjadi begitu mendadak, aku jadi belum sempat bercerita padamu." Jimin mengangguk lagi.

"Jadi pada akhirnya kau menyetujuinya." Jungkook mendengus.

"Ini semua kulakukan untuk ayahku, sudah kubilang, bukan?, kurasa dia ada dalam masalah."

"Dan kenapa disaat kau ada waktu, kau malah berbohong padaku, idiot?!" Jimin menaikan suaranya, membuat Jungkook hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya, merasa bersalah.

"Karena aku menjijikan…." Ucapan Jungkook membuat Jimin lagi-lagi menatap tak percaya pemuda disampingnya ini.

"Memangnya kau kenapa?" Jungkook menghela nafas.

"Aku menikah dengan seorang pria, bodoh. Kau pasti menganggapku jijik!" Jimin menepuk dahinya, lagi-lagi dibuat tak percaya.

"Hanya karena itu?" Jungkook mendelik.

"Ini tabu dinegara kita, idiot! Dan juga pastinya kau!" Jimin menggeram.

"Orang lain mungkin mengatakan kau menjijikan, tapi tidak dengan **aku**. Kau pikir sudah berapa lama kita berteman dan seasing apa aku padamu hingga hanya karena itu kau pikir aku akan membuangmu?!" Jungkook terdiam. "Bagaimana bisa kau tidak percaya padaku dan berpikir seperti itu?" Suara Jimin melemah. "Aku lebih membenci kau yang berbohong, Jungkook." Jungkook menggigit bibirnya lagi.

"Maafkan aku…." Ucap tulus Jungkook. Jimin menghela nafasnya, pandangannya dia alihkan ke langit yang begitu cerah diatas mereka.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi. Kalau ya, kupastikan untuk mematahkan tulang-tulangmu…, sobat." Jungkook terkekeh dan mulai berani menatap penuh Jimin, kemudian tersenyum simpul.

"Maaf…."

"Jangan meminta maaf lagi, idiot. Aku merasa jadi orang jahat, apalagi setelah tahu banyak masalah yang telah kau lalui." Jungkook tersenyum lagi.

"Baiklah."

Jimin melipat tangannya kedada dan kembali menatap langit. "Uh, kasihan sekali Jungkook kita ini." Jungkook mengikuti arah pandangan Jimin, dan awan-awan lembut bergerak pelan disana.

"Ya, kasihannya aku." Jimin terkekeh mendengarnya tapi tidak lama dahi Jimin berkerut karena sesuatu terlintas diotaknya.

"Kook, apa dia jahat padamu?" Jungkook menaikan sebelah alisnya heran, tapi kemudian pikirannya menerawang pada segala waktu-waktu yang telah ia lalui bersama Taehyung.

"Bagaimana ya, dia itu selalu dingin, auranya mengintimidasi, dan sering sekali membuatku kesal karena sungguh, ia sangat menyebalkan... Tapi dia tak pernah menyakitiku, kurasa." Jimin melirik Jungkook yang menatap awan-awan.

"Jadi kau menyukainya?" Jungkook langsung berpaling dan melotot pada Jimin.

"Kau gila? Tidak!" Jimin melirik Jungkook malas.

"Hei, dengar ya. Selama ini yang aku tahu kau tidak pernah tertarik dengan hubungan romantic, Kook. Dan sekarang kau sudah menikah saja, kupikir mungkin kau mulai… **ja-tuh-cin-ta**?" Jungkook menatap jengah Jimin.

"Kenapa aku bisa menyukainya jika aku bahkan tidak bisa menyukai orang lain sebelumnya?"

"kenapa tidak." Jimin terkekeh.

Jungkook hanya bisa menampakan wajah kesalnya karena pikiran gila Jimin. Tapi walau begitu, ia bersyukur, Jimin sepertinya sudah memaafkannya.

"Tentang kejadian kemarin di klub, kau tidak ingin tahu?" Tanya Jungkook pelan, Jimin menggendikan bahunya tidak peduli.

"Aku tidak mau dengar bagaimana ceritanya, aku sudah cukup frustasi hanya dengan melihatmu terbaring dijalanan karena obat-obatan sialan itu. Tapi karenanya, aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa menjagamu." Jungkook menepuk lembut bahu Jimin.

"Bicara apa kau ini. Itu bukan salahmu dan baiklah kalau kau tidak mau tahu."

"Memang berbahaya bermain di klub malam seperti itu, kau bisa bertemu pengguna narkotika dan mereka akan mencari teman baru, contohnya mungkin kau. Dan lagipula aku tidak perlu khawatir karena pasti **suamimu** itu sudah mengatasi orang-orang yang menyakitimu kemarin." Jungkook tersenyum kecut.

"Mungkin."

"Kau tahu, malam itu bukan hanya tentangmu, bung. Kau ingat Irene- _sunbae_ yang pernah aku ceritakan?" Jungkook langsung membeku. "Kemarin orang tuanya menghubungi pihak kampus dan mengatakan kalau gadis itu kabur dengan pacarnya malam itu. Dan hilang entah kemana sampai saat ini." Jungkook mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kau tahu darimana?"

"Orang-orang berbicara."

"Dan kau percaya?" Jimin menggendikan bahunya.

"Ya. Mau bagaimana lagi, banyak fakta yang menyebutkan Irene- _sunbae_ itu pemberontak dan banyak orang tahu ternyata dia sudah punya kekasih dari kampus lain. Jadi tentang dia kabur dengan pacarnya… aku percaya." Jungkook menunduk.

"Dia benar-benar menghilang?" Jimin mengangguk.

"Ya, sejak malam itu tidak ada yang melihatnya, atau menghubunginya. Gadis itu benar-benar mencintai kekasihnya, tapi orang tuanya tidak setuju, kurasa itu masuk akal hingga dia kabur begitu saja." Jimin terkekeh. "Seperti drama saja."

Jungkook melihat Jimin yang tersenyum karena berpikir bahwa kisah Irene- _sunbae_ ini sangat konyol, namun ada sedikit kesedihan sebenarnya. Bagaimanapun juga Jimin pernah menaruh hati pada seniornya itu.

Tapi Jungkook sekarang tidak bisa peduli akan hal itu, karena dirinya sekarang ini sedang diliputi ketakutan. Benar kata Jimin, orang-orang yang menyakitinya malam itu akan dibereskan oleh suaminya. Dan orang itu adalah Irene- _sunbae._ Dan Jungkook semakin yakin setelah mendengar kisah konyol itu. Entah apa yang terjadi sebenarnya pada gadis pirang itu.

.

.

.

Jungkook dan Jimin kebetulan pada hari ini sama-sama memiliki jam pulang kuliah yang sama. Dan Jimin menawarkan diri—memaksa—untuk menemani Jungkook hingga dijemput supirnya. Sekarang ini mereka berada jalan kecil yang sedikit jauh dari kampus, tempat dimana biasanya Jungkook diantar dan dijemput supirnya.

"Kau harus berjalan sejauh ini?" Jungkook mengangguk.

"Ya, aku tidak mau anak-anak kampus melihatku diantar-jemput mobil."

"Tapi, bagaimana jika hujan?"

"Kurasa kau tahu alat yang dibuat manusia yang sering disebut _**payung**_ , Jimin." Jimin memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Tetap saja itu merepotkan. Ini sama saja seperti jaman SMA dulu saat kau pergi dan pulang dengan bus." Jungkook tidak menjawab lagi karena sebuah mobil berhenti didepan mereka berdua.

Pak Ahn, supir mobil Jungkook keluar dan berlari kecil untuk membukakan pintu mobil untuk Jungkook. Jimin melihat pemandangan itu dengan begitu terpukau.

"Gila. Aku tahu kau selama ini seorang 'Tuan Muda' tapi baru kali ini kau diperlakukan benar-benar seperti itu." Jimin menelusuri lekuk mobil dan cat nya yang berkilauan. "Mobil yang keren, bung." Jungkook jengah dengan kelakuan sahabatnya ini dan memilih melihat kearah Pak Ahn.

"Pak Ahn, bolehkah kita mengantar dulu temanku ini?" Tanya Jungkook, Pak Ahn terlihat ragu, tapi melihat wajah penuh harap Jungkook pria tua itu mengalah.

"Ya boleh, Tuan. Tapi hanya mengantar ya." Jungkook mengangguk dan Jimin bersorak ria.

.

.

.

Jungkook berbaring di sofa panjang di ruang baca Taehyung dengan selimut yang menutupi dari dada hingga ujung kakinya. Pemuda itu sedang membaca buku kuliahnya dengan serius. Dua hari tidak kuliah cukup merepotkannya dengan ilmu yang terlewati, jadi malam ini pemudai bersurai hitam itu berencana bergadang.

KREKK—suara pintu terbuka, tapi tidak membuat Jungkook berpaling hanya untuk tahu siapa yang membukannya, karena ia tahu saja orang itu tidaklah lain adalah Taehyung.

Pria dengan surai _hazelnut_ dan iris mata yang lebih gelap dari rambutnya serta kulit tan yang eksotis itu berjalan mendekati Jungkook yang tetap tidak bergeming dari kegiatan belajarnya. Taehyung mendudukan dirinya di sofa _single_ yang berada disamping sofa Jungkook.

Taehyung mengamati Jungkook yang begitu nyaman berbaring disofa dengan selimut yang menyelimutinya. Terlihat begitu hangat.

"Kau berencana tidur disini?" Jungkook mengangguk malas.

"Aku harus belajar." Ucap Jungkook.

"Kau bisa belajar dikamar." Jungkook diam tidak menjawab dan keheningan berlangsung beberapa menit. "Kim Jungkook!" nada suara Taehyung sedikit meninggi dan Jungkook langsung mendelik pada pria itu. Dan saat pandangan mereka bersibobrok, Taehyung tahu ada ketakutan dan amarah di kedua iris sekelam malam tak berbintang milik Jungkook.

"Kau, apa yang kau lakukan pada Irene- _sunbae_?" Tanpa basa-basi Jungkook mempertanyakan pertanyaan yang berputar seharian ini dikepalanya. Jungkook mendudukan dirinya kemudian menatap nyalang Taehyung didepannya. Taehyung yang terdiam sekarang, dirinya hanya menyilangkan kakinya dan melipat tangannya sebagai balasan tatapan berani Jungkook. Ia melihat Jungkook dengan pandangan santai, sesantai posisinya dan hal itu membuat Jungkook kesal bukan main. "Kau apakan dia?!" Suara bentakan Jungkook tak menggentarkan Taehyung, justru senyum miring yang memuakan terpatri di wajah tampan itu.

"Ada hal apa hingga kau bertanya?" Suara Taehyung berubah menjadi dingin.

Mata Jungkook menatap nanar Taehyung. "Kau tahu…."

"Ya, aku tahu gadis itu." Jungkook menelan salivanya kasar.

"Kau tidak membunuhnya, 'kan?"

"Kenapa aku harus membiarkan hidup orang yang telah melukai **miliku** tetap hidup bahagia?" Ucapan cetus Taehyung membungkam Jungkook.

Taehyung menghela nafas saat Jungkook tidak lagi merespon. "Kau tidak perlu memikirkan gadis itu lagi. Sudah memang salahnya dari awal. Kuberi tahu, dia termasuk bandar obat-obatan itu. Maka, jika ia mati, bukankah aku pahlawan?" Jungkook menelan salivanya kasar untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kau menakutkan…." Taehyung tersenyum miring, menatap remeh Jungkook.

"Jangan Jungkook, kau tidak boleh seperti itu. Kau tahu faktanya aku seorang mafia. Dan bukankah aneh untuk anak mafia sepertimu berkata begitu? Tuan Jeon tidak pernah menyakiti orang maksudmu?" Jungkook bungkam dan menunduk sedalam mungkin, tidak mampu membalas kata-kata Taehyung.

Taehyung menyandarkan dirinya disofa santai, menatap Jungkook dengan pandangan serius.

"Jangan pernah merasa bersalah untuk orang yang telah menyakitimu, Jungkook."

.

.

.

Bohong jika Jungkook bilang ayahnya tidak pernah menyakiti bahkan membunuh seseorang. Dan mungkin tidak lagi 'seseorang' tapi ada puluhan atau ratusan nyawa yang hilang karena kehendak Tuan Jeon.

Tuan Jeon pernah menjadi mafia besar karena bisnis judi yang saat itu hanya dia satu-satunya pemilik klub-klub judi yang tersebar di 45% wilayah Korea Selatan. Orang-orang yang lemah diri mudah sekali terbawa. Bukan hanya dari kalangan atas, orang-orang miskin-pun bisa bermain ditempatnya.

Cara bersih tidaklah berlaku dalam bisnis gelap ini. Katakanlah Tuan Jeon adalah penipu ulung, ia menipu kliennya, menipu polisi, dan menipu masyarakat.

Dan Jungkook kecil tumbuh pada era emas Tuan Jeon.

Tapi Jungkook atas kebaikan dan kelembutan dari ibunya yang kuat, tetap menjadi pribadi yang baik. Sangat lucu bagaimana bisa anak ini tidak terpengaruh apapun walau nyatanya saat itu kegelapan mengitari dirinya dan pikiran sederhananya.

Jungkook muda mengerti jika perbuatan ayahnya adalah salah, tapi seperti ibunya saja, ia terlalu menyayangi ayahnya, dan hanya diam dengan semua itu.

Namun karenanya, Jungkook tumbuh menjadi pribadi pemalu dan menutup diri dari orang-orang. Ia takut jika orang-orang tahu siapa ayahnya sebenarnya, dan ia tahu, ia tidak mampu menghadapinya.

Beruntunglah Jungkook yang menemukan Jimin, seseorang yang bisa mengerti dirinya.

Kembali ke masalah sebenarnya.

Hal yang membuat Jungkook begitu _shock_ dengan apa yang terjadi adalah, seseorang mati karena menyakitinya, dan orang itu adalah eseorang yang dia kenal. Sebanyak apapun nyawa yang telah direnggut Tuan Jeon, semua itu hanyalah jumlah tanpa nama bagi Jungkook. Tapi kali ini berbeda, maka tak bisa ditahan ada rasa ketakutan Jungkook pada Kim Taehyung.

Dan perasaan takut itu membuatnya menghindari Taehyung.

.

.

.

Hari-hari telah terlewati dengan Jungkook yang menghindari Taehyung, walau waktu bersama mereka sudah cukup minim, tapi tingkah Jungkook ini semakin membuat waktu bersama semakin kecil. Jungkook berusaha untuk segera tidur sebelum Taehyung pulang. Dan mengunci pintu ruang baca, jika Taehyung pulang lebih awal. Dan bertingkah sepasif mungkin saat mereka sarapan paginya.

Sudah dua minggu lebih ini terjadi. Tapi, entah kenapa Taehyung-pun tidak peduli dengan tingkah Jungkook ini. Ia membiarkan pemuda itu melakukan apa yang dia inginkan. Lagipula dia semakin sibuk setelah pernikahannya, ia tidak punya waktu untuk meladeni tingkah kekanakan Jungkook.

Taehyung dan Namjoon sedang berada di ruang kerja Taehyung di _Kim's Mansion_. Taehyung duduk di meja kerjanya, sedangkan Namjoon bekerja di sofa di ruangan itu. Seperti biasanya, mereka berdua memeriksa setiap dokumen dengan teliti. Mungkin ini adalah rahasia Taehyung mengapa pria ini bisa sesukses sekarang di dunia gelap para mafia yang persaingannya sangat kejam. Taehyung selalu memeriksa berkas-berkasnya sendiri, dan segala keperluan selalu ia ketahui. Maka, tidak ada kecerobohan sedikitpun yang bisa menjatuhkan dirinya.

Dan keberadaan orang terpercaya miliknya, Namjoon, semakin menguatkan posisinya.

Taehyung menyimpan berkas terakhir diatas tumpukan di sebelah kirinya. Ia sudah selesai dengan berkas hari ini, sama seperti Namjoon yang sudah menyelesaikan berkas-berkas yang akan besok Taehyung periksa.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Taehyung mengangguk, pria itu menyandarkan dirinya di kursi kerjanya yang nyaman. "Ingin ku suruh _maid_ membuatkanmu teh?" Taehyung menggeleng.

"Tidak perlu. Aku ingin segera tidur setelah ini. " Namjoon mengangguk dan merapihkan berkas-berkas diatas meja.

"Boleh kubertanya sesuatu?" Namjoon melihat kearah Taehyung yang mengangguk tanpa membuka matanya.

"Kau akan membiarkan Jungkook seperti itu untuk berapa lama?" Tanya Namjoon, Taehyung menghela nafas.

"Namjoon, sudah kubilang jangan mencampuri hal ini."

"Tidak, aku harus. Kau bisa saja terlihat tidak peduli, tapi aku tahu kau sangat memikirkannya. Kau tahu? Kau menjadi tidak fokus akhir-akhir ini, dan melimpahkannya dengan berkerja terlalu keras dari biasanya."

"Kita hanya semakin sibuk, Joon." Namjoon mendengus pelan, Taehyung hanya membuat alasan, ia tidak suka itu.

"Hei, aku sudah bekerja untuk padamu selama 5 tahun, aku hampir tahu segala tentangmu. Dan kau tidak dalam keadaan baik sekarang ini." Taehyung mendesis.

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi keras kepala begini?"

"Sejak anak itu—Jungkook kemari. Aku tidak menyukai keberadaannya yang melemahkanmu begini." Taehyung memijit pangkal hidungnya. Namjoon sedang keras kepala, dan saat pria itu seperti ini, Taehyung tidak bisa menghindar.

"Jujur, kau tampak menyedihkan." Ucap Namjoon lagi.

"Dengar, sekali lagi kukatakan. Mungkin dia memang melemahkanku, tapi camkan dalam otakmu bahwa Jungkook juga menguatkanku, dan kau sudah tau mengapa begitu. Semua keputusan yang aku buat sudah kupikirkan baik-baik, dengan segala konsikuensinya. Sekarang ini dia hanya merasa takut padaku."

Namjoon menatap nanar. "Lalu, kenapa kau hanya diam saja? Kau harus memperbaikinya. Kau mencintainya, bukan? Kau tidak ingin dia juga jatuh cinta padamu? Apa kau sadar, setiap kali dia melihatmu, yang ada dipikirannya kau ini monster!"

Taehyung tergelak. "Aku memang monster, Joon." Ia berdiri dari duduknya. Seringaian tipis tercetak disudut bibirnya, dengan gerakan lembut pria itu menjilat bibir bawahnya.

"Kau tahu Jungkook adalah—apa ya kita menyebutnya?—Seorang _Maiden_ _Heart_?Kau bisa mengerti itu kalau tahu dia marah luar biasa hanya karena aku mengambil ciuman pertamanya. Seperti yang Jeon tua itu katakan saja, dia dibesarkan secara normal oleh ibunya. Dan sekarang ini dia bersamaku, dia harus mengerti manusia seperti apa aku. Aku tidak ingin dia jatuh padaku tanpa tahu aku ini apa. Kau bilang tadi apa? Monster? OK, sebut saja begitu." Namjoon mendengus.

"Jadi, kau ingin dia menerimamu apa adanya?" Taehyung mengulum senyumnya.

"Bukan hanya itu, tapi dia juga harus menerima siapa dirinya sebenarnya. Ia lahir dari seorang pria penjahat dan sekarang menjalin janji keabadian bersamaku—seorang penjahat. Suatu hari… mungkin, dia juga akan menjadi seorang penjahat?"

"Kusimpulkan untuk sekarang ini, kau tidak akan melakukan apapun?" Taehyung mengangguk.

"Tidak. Aku menunggu Jungkook sadar atas segalanya dan itu tidak akan lama. Firasatku, semua itu akan cepat terjadi."

"Dan kau tahu sendiri, firasatku tidak pernah meleset."

.

.

.

Sebulan telah berlalu sejak pernikahan Jungkook dan Taehyung. Mereka berdua melalui tiga minggu terakhir ini dengan hubungan yang dingin. Jungkook sibuk dengan kuliahnya dan Taehyung-pun sibuk akan pekerjaannya.

Jujur Jungkook masih merasa takut pada Taehyung hingga sampai saat ini. Dan kebiasaannya untuk menghindari Taehyung masih ia lakukan.

Tapi walaupun begitu, Jungkook tidak bisa menghindari sarapan bersama pria itu. Setiap pagi Jungkook harus tetap melihat pria bersurai _hazelnut_ itu disatu meja makan bersamanya. Untunglah Taehyung-pun tidak mencoba bicara padanya lagi, tidak seperti hari-hari pertama setelah kejadian itu.

Dentingan alat makan memenuhi ruang makan _Kim's Mansion_ , Jungkook maupun Taehyung sibuk dengan makanannya sendiri. Atmosfir disana begitu dingin, bahkan para _maid_ bergidik ngeri karenanya.

Namun atmosfir itu pecah saat Namjoon membuka pintu ruang makan dengan kasar dan berjalan cepat kearah Tuannya, Kim Taehyung. Semua orang disana terkejut, tapi saat melihat wajah serius pria bersurai _blonde_ itu, dan dirinya yang terburu-buru, Jungkook tahu sesuatu tidak beres.

Namjoon berbisik ditelinga Taehyung. Satu kalimat—dua kalimat, dan mata Taehyung melirik Jungkook.

Perasaan Jungkook langsung tidak nyaman, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Tapi tidak butuh Jungkook menunggu terlalu lama, karena tepat setelah Namjoon berbicara, Taehyung dengan wajah seriusnya memanggil namanya dan mengatakan suatu hal tak terduga.

"Ayahmu, Tuan Jeon, dia masuk rumah sakit."

.

.

.

T.B.C

.

Hai guys, SHY tahu ch.7 ini pendek, membosankan, banyak bicara, dan lama buanget updatenya. Well, SHY stuck banget di ch.7 ini karena banyak hal yang terjadi kehidupan SHY. But, keep calm, SHY bakal terus lanjut FF ini, doakan saja OK.

Mulai ch. kedepannya mungkin bakal lebih banyak konflik, SHY rasa. Dan SHY minta maaf karena gak bisa bales riview kalian ya, takut keceplosan spoiler kkkkk~.

Terimakasih atas _fav,follow, and riview_ dari kalian semuanya. Itu semua membangkitkan semangat SHY.

I LOVE U –shy


End file.
